If There Are Two of Them
by Peacefulliar
Summary: Erza lived a fairly normal live as the president of Fairy Tail Academy's student council. But it all change when Jellal and Siegrain, the charming twins, entered her life. Old and new memories collide, making her confused. If there are two of them, which one is the right one?
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! This is my first ever story, so let me warn you that first. You can continue reading afterwards, or you can find another story that's written by better writer. But, I really want you guys to read it and please review afterwards! :D so here it is, prologue to If There Are Two of Them**  
**

Oh yeah, I do not own fairy tail (in case you guys didn't know)

(c) Hiro Mashima

**Prologue**

It was a fairly normal day at Fairy Tail Academy. Students were laughing with each other, borrowing each other homework, and sometimes they also hit each other. The girls were busy gossiping about couples who break-up and couples that made out. And the teachers were busy contemplating about whether their principal, Makarov Dreyar, was going on a date or not. Which now brought us to the particular man that was busy pacing back and forth in his little office.

Makarov Dreyar was feeling very anxious, even though the school had not started yet. His wrinkles were becoming more possible, and his hair was completely white in color. His face lit up though, when he heard the knock coming from the door.

Erza Scarlet, a beautiful red-haired girl with brown eyes, came in. 'Principal, do you call for me?' asked her solemnly. Without beating around the bush Makarov quickly said, 'Yes yes, please sit down Erza'.

Makarov sat down on his black leather chair, followed by Erza who did the same thing. He looked at Fairy Tail Academy's student council president, and placed a really serious look that was rarely seen on his face. The girl on the opposite side didn't even bulge, considering the fact that she was given that stern expression. She instead looked back to her principal, urging her principal to say more.

'So Erza,' starts Principal Makarov, 'there are going to be a little… change in this school as of tomorrow.' A confused look was suddenly visible on Erza's face. Without really noticing it, Makarov continued, 'There are going to be new students coming to this school as of tomorrow. And how should I put it… hmm… it's actually a… secret,' finished him.

The redhead quickly asked, 'If it's a secret, then why are you telling me about this, Mr. Makarov?'  
'It was simple really. I want you to keep this secret sealed. Nobody needs to know about this, until the students arrive tomorrow,' smiled the principal weakly.  
Erza became even more confused after that last statement. Before she had a chance to ask, Makarov continued, 'These students came from a rich family,' he said quietly.

'The family is widely known,' whispered the old man.

Erza raised her eyebrows.

'Born in this family means that you are lucky,' he said with lower volume.

She raised her eyebrows even higher.

'It's the… Fernandes,' conclude the principal.

Too bad Erza's eyebrows couldn't get any higher, otherwise it will. Who didn't know the Fernandes? They own the largest mining company in Fiore Kingdom called FHP Filliton. Everybody knew that this family is not one to mess up with. Then what were 'The Fernandes' doing in Fairy Tail Academy, a normal public school?  
'Why the Fernandes choose this school? School like Council Academy should be the top choice right?' asked Erza confusedly. Mr. Makarov cleared up his throat, stood from his chair and walked to the window.

'I don't know,' he finally said after a long silent. 'But what I know is, they trust us. They wanted us to keep this a secret so that no harm will come to the successor of their throne,' he said calmly.

Silent lurked between the two. So many questions were forming up in their mind, that the word confusion became an understatement.

'One more thing before you leave Erza,' said the principal.

'They are brothers,' added him quickly before Erza closed the door.

**O.O**

Erza was determined to keep this secret sealed no matter what. But she soon found out that what she's about to do has really no use.

Lucy Heartfilia, a blonde with a pair of chocolate orb eyes, was listening seriously to a conversation going on in front of her. Mirajane Strauss and Levy McGarden, along with Cana Alberona, were the one mainly involved in the conversation.

It's not really hard to guess what they were talking about. The reason is simple; everyone was talking about it too.

It suddenly became a major hot topic throughout the Fairy Tail Academy. Somehow, they found out that some 'rich kid' was going to attend their school.

Upon hearing this, Erza turned silent. She silently swears that she's going to find that person who leaked this information. 'Hey Erza!' shouted the blonde Lucy. As Erza walked throughout the crowd, she noticed that a girl with tightly curled blue hair name Juvia Loxar was sitting next to them as well. Another girl name Bisca Mulan was also sitting together with them. _The crowd is getting larger and larger_, she thought.

'You wouldn't believe what's going on around here!' exclaimed the blue hair Levy excitedly. Mirajane nods and added, 'It has become a hot topic now!' Erza looked back to the white haired girl, and then replied sarcastically, 'Oh, I don't think I really know what's going on.' All of the girls giggled in excitement. It was as if they were going to revealed the biggest secret that exists in the whole Fiore Kingdom.

The brown hair Cana was the one doing the talking this time. 'We've heard rumors that a new students were going to attend this school tomorrow,' she smiled triumphantly. 'Do you guys know who it is?' asked Erza, trying to dig out more information. Levy answered, 'we're not sure really… But our resource said that it was the Fernandes!'

Yup, that's it. Whoever leaked this information out will face the mighty wrath of the student council president.

Erza managed to keep her cool though, determined to let them keep guessing. Silent for most of the time, now the girl with long green haired called Bisca spoke up, 'Hey, if it is the Fernandes, then wouldn't Lucy knew something about it?'

Every head turned to Lucy, making her sweet face blushed. Everyone expect Lucy to know him because Lucy was once from a family as rich as Fernandes. It was supposed to be a bad memory, but it seems she had moved on. 'I… I guess I met them once in a party.' 'How is it?' asked Mirajane fast. 'Err well… I don't really know which one. Fernandes family is pretty big you know. But I've heard a rumor saying that all Fernandes are hard to handle,' answered Lucy.

Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Erza. If it's going to be another troubling kid, then that would means she has more work to work on. Whoever this person is, she really hoped that that person is good-looking. _Wait, good-looking?_

'I hope he's good-looking!' said Cana loudly. _Oh, I was just mixed up with what Cana said, _relieved Erza._ Yeah, there's no way I would want a good-looking new students. But, I do hope they'll stick to the rule. _

'Ohhhh this whole thing makes me so excited for tomorrow!' said Levy while she threw her hands up in excitement. This statement was later followed by wave of nods and smiles coming from the group. They really couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**O.O**

Sooooo how was it? :D

I'm so proud of publishing my first ever story :') *clears throat* anyway, please review! :D and stay tune for chapter 1 if you guys wanted to see the Fernandes in action!


	2. The new guy

Hey guys! So, here's the first chapter to If There Are Two of Them. And, I just realized that the layout for my prologue was messed up. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience I caused. Also, thank you for the review! :D

Oh yeah, I don't own fairy tail (in case you guys forgot)

© Hiro Mashima

**The new guy**

It was not a normal day at Fairy Tail Academy. Students stopped laughing with each other, stopped borrowing each other homework, and they stop hitting each other. The girls were no longer gossiping about couples who break-up and couples that made out. And the teachers were no longer busy contemplating about whether their principal, Makarov Dreyar, was going on a date or not (they were sure he's not dating anyone).

This was because of the attraction that was going on at class 10-C. A boy with a pink spiky hair was busy fighting a boy with a dark black hair. The pink hair boy wore a white scarf with black stripes along with his school uniform. On the other hand, his opponent had just taken off his school shirt, which means he was now naked from waist to the top.

'Come at me you squinty eyes!' shouted the 'naked' boy. The pink hair boy replied, 'what? You scared now droopy eyes? I'm all fired up!'

When the boy with the scarf punches, the black hair boy will kick. When the black hair boy kicks, the pink hair boy will punch. Everyone was busy rooting for either one of them. It seems that the fight was going on evenly, until a loud shout disturbed them.

'NATSU! GRAY!'

The two boys froze. They slowly turned their head around to see the person who shouted. There, standing at the doorway, was the student council president, Erza. And they both knew, even before she did anything, that they're in trouble.

Let's just said that both Natsu and Gray will now wait for a couple of weeks before they dare badmouth each other. The crowds of Fairy Tail Academy students dismissed themselves, afraid to face Erza's wrath.

The two rivals were now badly wounded, and Erza was slowly cooling down. 'Oh come on Erza, you didn't need to be that harsh,' said a voice teasingly. It was Loke Deleon who said that. He's one of the troublemakers, but today, he's lucky he missed the fight. Or otherwise he'll be in no different condition with the two boys.

'Isn't there going to be some new kid coming to our school today? You don't want to scare the kid on his first day, right?' smiled Loke playfully. Loke was a good-looking playboy with orange hair, and he's probably the only guy in the whole school that dare talk that way to Erza. Erza just stood there, silently agreeing on what Loke said.

The redhead decided to walked to her assigned seat, not really caring with what Loke just said. Sitting in front of her, Lucy was busy talking with Levy about a book that she just bought yesterday. Both of them smiled when they saw Erza. 'Good morning Erza!' said Lucy and Levy. Erza smiled back to them, finally was able to cool down. Her sit was at the last column, second row from the window. Just when she's going to wear her glasses, their homeroom teacher Macao Combolt entered.

Everyone sat down, waiting for the big announcement. All of the students were hoping that the new student would be entering their class. Noticing how silent this class was (which was something rare), Macao cleared his throat to made some noise. After that, he finally spoke, 'good morning class. Now, we have a new student,' before he finished talking, most of the students had been smiling and laughing with their friends. Some of them yelled 'yes!' and the girls were busy praying that it would be a good-looking guy.

'Alright alright, calm down everybody!' shouted Macao, who was trying to win over the noisy crowd. He continued, now talking to a person behind the door, 'come in,' he said. A boy with a blue spiky hair entered the class. He had a weirdly shaped tattoo above and below his right eye. His facial expression was calm, yet not cold.

Macao welcomed him to the class and asked him to introduce himself. The boy smiled and said, 'my name is Jellal Fernandes. It's nice to meet you all.'

Most of the girl in the class was now already admiring Jellal's good-looking face. Loke snorted, clearly not happy that the new student is handsome. Jellal then walked to the only empty seat in the room, the seat at the corner next to the window. Erza took a careful look at him, considering whether he would follow the rules or not. As he walked, the blue hair boy took a long hard look at Erza.

He then sat down, his movements followed by Natsu's eyes. Natsu was sitting in front of him and he was obviously amazed with his reddish colored tattoo.

Erza turned to look at Jellal and she was surprised when he saw him smiling. With a hand extended out he said, 'Nice to meet you. I'm Jellal.' Erza was not expecting him to be that friendly, but she took his hand anyway. 'My name is Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you too, Jellal,' she finally said.

Jellal took another long look to her face; making Erza's face blushed a little. The redhead decided to avert her eyes to her homeroom teacher instead, avoiding the awkwardness. 'I see… it's the color of your hair, right?' uttered Jellal.

That statement took Erza aback, and she quickly turned her head to faced Jellal. But the man in questioned was already busy introducing himself to Lucy and Natsu, pretending that nothing had happened.

**O.O**

So, how was it? :D expect more on next chapter, which will probably be longer than the first two chapter.

Don't forget to review!


	3. The other guy

This didn't take me too long to write actually. It was pretty cliché, but we'll always need a bit of cliché in every story... Right?

So, here is the second chapter of If There Are Two of Them!

And I still didn't own Fairy Tail

© Hiro Mashima

**The other guy**

It was a fairly normal afternoon at Fairy Tail Academy. Students were laughing with each other, eating lunch together, and they were also hitting each other. The girls were no longer gossiping about couple that break-up and couple that made out, instead they gossiped about the new students, 'The Fernandes'. And the teachers were busy contemplating about whether their friend, this time Macao Conbolt, was going on a date or not.

But this time, Fairy Tail Academy principal Makarov Dreyar, was again pacing back and forth in his small office. The school hasn't ended yet, but he was already felling really anxious. A knock came from the door and it seems one or two wrinkles disappeared from his face.

A red haired girl with a slender body entered. 'Quick, sit down Erza,' said the old man harshly. Erza nodded and sat down on the chair opposite the principal. 'I heard that the information had leaked? Is it true Erza?' asked the man with the thick white mustache. Erza slowly nodded; clearly disappointed that she couldn't fulfill her promise.

Makarov rub his temple, 'how could this happen Erza?'

'I don't know sir. I haven't told anyone about it, and yet when I got out from this office everybody had heard all about it,' the redhead answered.

'Huh, well I guess there's nothing we can do about it anyway. The Fernandes is already here studying at this school. I'm sorry for bothering you Erza,' said the white haired man.

Erza felt sorry for her principal, so she added encouragingly, 'it's not your fault principal. There really is no point of requesting it in the first place. Everyone will know about it once they came, so what's the point?'

Makarov smiled weakly, showing that the man himself didn't knew why.

**O.O**

She exited the office and walked back to her class, trying to found her friends.

_Why was the information leaked so fast? Mr. Makarov didn't tell this to anyone but me. Then… _She stopped at the end of the corridor and turned right.

_Unless someone eavesdropped our conversation, _conclude her. On the right of the principal's office corridor was the corridor connecting to the freshman classes. The only logical explanation would be that one of the students in grade 10 eavesdropped their conversation.

Just when she was about to start her investigation, a man with blue spiky hair came out from one of the classes. Upon seeing her, that student smiled. Erza couldn't help but feeling her face heat up a little. _Something was clearly wrong with myself today_, she thought.

Jellal walked closer to her and greeted her, 'hello Erza, what are you doing here all by yourself like this?' Jellal's smile didn't take too long to penetrated Erza's defense. Erza found herself blushing, something that never happened before. Except when the weather was hot.

'Ah Jellal hello… I… it was nothing really,' Erza stuttered as she was lost for words. Jellal kept on walking closer and he was now laughing at her. 'Come on, why so nervous? We are friends now, right?' smiled Jellal.

Whatever this man was doing, it clearly freaked the hell out of Erza. Erza felt her face getting hotter, and she just knew this man today. She knew Jellal Fernandes for about a couple of hours, and Jellal Fernandes had managed to make her heart beats really fast.

The redhead was so confused in her own thought that she didn't realized Jellal was walking closer and closer toward her. Erza moved back defensively and without knowing it, she was already against the wall. Jellal placed an arm right at the wall behind her, and she was trapped.

Trapped, she was able to take a close look at Jellal's face. Jellal's face was the same, but there was something different about his smile. _This is wrong, _was her last thought before Jellal's face leaned closer to her.

'Siegrain!'

Someone suddenly shouted from the end of the corridor. But it turns out that the shout was unnecessary after all. The blue hair guy failed to do whatever he was about to do, because Erza's fist hit him hard in the gut first. The redhead's punch threw him across the corridor, and he was slammed hard against the wall.

Another blue hair guy with the exact same face of him walked closer to him. 'What the hell are you doing?' asked him angrily. The other blue hair boy was still busy rubbing his wounded belly.

He looked up, and unleashed a toothy grin. 'Come on, why do you have to come at the good part? I was so close of making you look like a bastard. Though it seems that I pick the wrong prey,' he said, focusing his stare on Erza.

Erza stood there looking at the two of them carefully. Looking at the two of them, it became crystal clear for her.

'_They are brothers,' added him quickly before Erza closed the door._

'… _all Fernandes are hard to handle,' answered Lucy._

Jellal Fernandes and Siegrain Fernandes. They are twins. No wonder they are hard to handle.

**O.O**

'Hahahaha, oh boy that was fun,' laugh Siegrain manically.

'Stop it! This is not funny Sieg,' uttered Jellal, unmistakably angry.

'Oh come on! You're never this uptight when I did one or two little tricks to that fan base of yours,' laugh the twin, 'or was I… picking the right prey?'

Upon hearing that last phrase, Jellal's face heat up. 'You got nothing to do with her, and I want you to stay away from her. She's not someone you can mess up with. Understand?' whispered Jellal dangerously.

Siegrain knew that it would be better if he stopped. But Jellal snapping at him like that rarely ever happened. He's always angry with him, but there were only one or two times he would snap like that. Siegrain took a couple of glance to his brother's face. And after a few minutes of thinking, an evil smirk popped out from his handsome face.

**O.O**

That's it! The second chapter

Do you guys like it? I tried my best to make it interesting. I hope I didn't fail *praying at the corner of the room*

Please review! :D


	4. Family affair

The next chapter of _If There Are Two of Them! _This time I made it longer, hope you guys are not bored when you read it. And thanks for the review! Brightened up my day as always.

Check out my _Secret Hunters _story as well!

I do not own Fairy Tail (or I would be rich)

© Hiro Mashima

**Family affair**

Erza was walking as fast as she could to the cafeteria, but her mind was wondering somewhere else.

**O.O**

'_I'm really sorry for everything,' apologized Jellal. _

_Erza smiled at him, 'it's not your fault, it's okay.' _

_But the look on her face change when she looked at Siegrain. The man was staring back at her too. It was a staring contest, whoever stop staring first loses. _

_Jellal was feeling really awkward being stuck in the middle, so he decided to break the contest. 'Hey, Sieg come on we need to talk,' said him. _

_He looked at Erza one last time, and said 'I'm sorry,' without a voice. Erza looked at the two siblings, still staring at them intensely. She finally turned around, despite the raging anger in her heart._

**O.O**

She inwardly cursed. She's mad at Siegrain, but she felt angrier with herself. All of the feelings she was having earlier, how could that happen?

_Think straight Erza, you just knew him for a couple of hours. This is not possible._

At the cafeteria, she spotted her friends seating around a table, eating and talking. When she sat down at the only empty seat next to Lucy, she realized that it's probably impossible to relieve her stress. Probably for the next couple of days.

Mirajane was busy sharing a story when she saw Erza sitting down quietly. Excited that there's still a person she hadn't share the story with, she quickly chattered, 'Erza! Where have you been? You've missed a lot of stories when you're away.'

Erza leaned closer to Mira, a questioning look portrayed on her face. Mira snickered, 'it's the Fernandes! They are twins! You got one in your class, I got one in mine!'

'Erza, are you okay?' asked worried Lucy. The red hair girl just sat there in silence. No one could really read her mind right now. Not really getting the reaction she expected, Mira gently shook Erza's arm.

With a worried look she called her, 'Erza, is something wrong?'

Erza blinked twice and looked at everyone around her. Everyone was clearly taken aback at her sudden change of attitude. She rubbed her eyes and stood up.

'He is evil,' said Erza before she turned around and left the crowd.

**O.O**

Back in class 10C, a particular girl was sitting all by herself in her seat. If looked closely, then we could see that this girl was emitting a red aura around her. People that were about to greet her or even walked past her quickly change their mind.

Lucy could also felt this strong aura radiating around her friend. The blonde knew that she's mad.

With all the courage she had in the whole world, Lucy greeted her, 'E... Er... Erza.' Erza raised her head up and stared at Lucy with her piercing eagle eye. If Lucy could run, she would now run really fast to the other end of the world.

But she changed her mind when she saw Erza's expression softened. Erza suddenly smiled and greeted Lucy back, 'Hey Lucy. Sorry I left you guys just like that.'

'No, it's okay,' Lucy said reassuringly, 'but, I'm just curious. Did anything happen?' added her nervously, afraid that Erza will broke down to anger again.

Erza tilted her head sideway, observing every part of Lucy. She considered the possibility of telling her. _Ah, what the hell, it wouldn't hurt to tell_, she finally decided.

So, Erza started to share the event that happened earlier afternoon. As Erza story progressed further, Lucy's mouth opened wider and wider. She knew the bad reputation Fernandes family had, but she didn't know that Jellal's twin could act that way.

When Erza finished her story, the lunch bell rang. Clearly disappointed that she couldn't give her response yet, Lucy sighed. Erza laughed looking at her friend reaction, definitely feeling better after sharing.

What she didn't notice was a pair of black eyes keenly observing her behavior.

**O.O**

It was the end of another day at Fairy Tail Academy. Everyone was busy packing and leaving the school alone or with their friend. But two girls were still busy talking in class 10C.

Lucy threw her hands up in the air and stretched them. She put her gaze downward, looking back at Erza. 'Hey Erza, I wonder how would Siegrain react when he met you.'

That one single word turned Erza's smile upside down. She clearly hate him, no, she despised him. Erza growled, 'I don't know, and I don't really care. Let's just hope he stop bothering me.'

Lucy laughed dryly at Erza's reaction, amazed on how angry she could become. Her cell phone rang, and she took a peek to see who was calling.

Erza swore she saw a shade of pink crossing over Lucy's cheek. The blonde had somehow turned to be really… cheerful.

'Ah Erza I got to go, I have something else to do,' said Lucy, a little too much happiness put in her tone. Erza analyzed Lucy's tone of talking and nodded, figuring everything out. The redhead smile and asked, 'you got something to do with Natsu?'

Bingo! That should be what Erza was shouting now, as Lucy's face turned red. Her cell phone somehow almost dropped and she stumbled to regain her self-control. 'It's well… Yes, I got a promise to keep with Natsu. Please don't tell anyone okay?' pleaded Lucy.

Since it would be mean, Erza tried her best not to laugh. She smiled and waved her best friend goodbye.

The classroom was now empty. Erza took off her glasses and inserted it to her bag. When she looked up, a man was walking right to her seat.

Her whole body tensed and she got her guard up. Knowing there was some misunderstanding, Jellal threw both his hand up in the air, a sign of defeat. 'It's me,' he said calmly.

Erza relaxed and breathed out some air. After some thorough inspection, she decided that he was indeed Jellal. She looked at Jellal apologetically and said, 'I'm sorry, I thought you were your brother.'

Jellal smiled back to Erza, 'it happens all the time.'

The two resumed their activity in silent, until Erza decided to broke it. Her sense of curiosity was too overwhelming to be ignored. She started, 'So, how was your first day of school?'

A smile, was it a sad one?, appeared on Jellal's face. 'It was fine. I had a great time.' Erza turned around to face him, clearly detecting Jellal's mood.

Erza decided to just continue, 'oh great, because everyone was nervous you know, having a kid like you in our school. I guess it's too much of a shame that they told me to keep it a secret.'

Erza chuckled, but Jellal didn't follow. 'Ah, but it seems everybody pretty much know who I am by the time I reach school,' asked surprised Jellal.

The student council president nodded, 'the information was somehow leaked. But I don't get it myself, you would end up at this school anyway, why bothered hiding the facts?'

Again, Jellal smiled, this time definitely a sad smile. He took a deep breath and faced Erza. 'Erza, I think you got it wrong,' he said it sweetly. Erza turned around to face him, blinked twice, not getting what he's saying.

Jellal continued, 'it's not that they wanted to keep the fact that the Fernandes go to school here, they wanted to hide the fact that the _rich _Fernandes come to this school.' Seeing Erza's confused face, Jellal continued to explain.

'Once I came to this school, they expect me to be a guy who just happen to have the surname Fernandes. They wanted to hide the fact, that my brother and me came from that wealthy Fernandes family,' finished Jellal. Erza's eyes widened, because she finally understood the reason why. But then more questions came fluttering her mind.

'Why is that?' asked her.

Jellal averted his gaze to the ceiling. It's as if he was looking for strength to answer the question.

He looked at Erza with sad eyes, 'because we are adopted. We are not really Fernandes.'

Erza raised her eyebrows; she tilted her head. Just when she was going to argue, Jellal spoke again, 'it's not the first time. This always happen in every school we've been.'

A thick silent lurked between them. Erza just realized this, but Jellal was using _we, _referring to him and his brother. Realizing the awkward situation, she quickly said, 'I'm sorry.'

Jellal smiled again, this time real smile, 'it's okay, I'm used to it.'

Erza looked at the clock and realized how late it was already. 'Jellal, I got to go home. See you tomorrow, bye,' she quickly said. She took all of her belongings and walked outside in fast pace.

But then she turned around at last minute, hesitating before finally saying it, 'thank you. For telling me that story.'

Jellal was not expecting that at all. He was surprised, but quickly returned to his old self. 'Goodbye Erza,' said Jellal with a beam painted on his face.

Erza returned his smile and went home.

Jellal's looked at Erza's long red hair, slowly disappearing as she walked further.

Erza didn't know this, but what she said left Jellal with the biggest smile on his face.

**O.O**


	5. She doesn't remember

Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews, it really cheered me up. And I was in a writing mood, so I wrapped this chapter up quickly. So, here is another chapter of _If There Are Two of Them_!

And yes for you who didn't realize this yet, I don't own Fairy Tail

© Hiro Mashima

**She doesn't remember**

It was a fairly normal day at Fairy Tail Academy. Students were laughing with each other, borrowing each other homework, and sometimes they also hit each other. And the teachers were busy finding something to talk about.

But then, where were the gossiping girl?

Oh, they were no longer gossiping now. They were busy waiting for the arrival of the two _prince charming_.

Jellal and Siegrain Fernandes walked in to the Fairy Tail Academy's gate. Jellal was not feeling really comfortable from all of the attention, whereas the other twin was clearly enjoying the moment.

'Smile a bit Jel, they'd love it,' whispered Siegrain. Jellal squinted his eyes, 'we are not model or something. Stop acting like you are some big celebrity.'

Siegrain just chuckled, but he kept on doing what he's doing. The girls however were obviously enjoying every single wink and smile that the blue hair boy delivered. Everyone, except for one.

Erza was on her full battle uniform, wearing the maroon colored blazer with the school emblem printed on its left chest. Her hands were tightly clasped to her chest.

Her intent stare made a couple of students run away with fear. But it only made Siegrain snickered. He looked at Erza right on her eyes.

_Now, I think I'll have fun today_

**O.O**

The arrival of the Fernandes twins had clearly left all of Fairy Tail Academy's students astonished. It was the only thing all of the students were talking about.

Some of the girls were even busy comparing which one of them was better. They were both rich, smart, kind, and inevitably handsome.

Natsu had a really good hearing. Everywhere he went, all he could listen about was news about the twins. He covered his ears with his hand. 'Gaahhhh! Why is everybody talking about them?'

'Because they are the thing that's going on around here?' answered Gray sarcastically. 'Shut up Gray, I'm not asking for your answer!' replied the annoyed Natsu.

Gray's eyebrows collide, 'what? You looking for trouble? Wanna fight again!' Natsu snorted, he was going to reply yes but suddenly stopped when he spotted Erza walking in to the classroom.

'Aaa Erza we are just playing together! Aye!' said Natsu quickly. He and Gray were now already wrapping each other shoulders with their own arm. But unexpectedly, the redhead just walked past them.

It's as if she didn't see the two of them there. Gray and Natsu froze, something was clearly wrong with Erza.

**O.O**

Siegrain was waiting. He stood there silently, looking at every person that walked out from the student council office.

Erza was the last person to come out. She waved to a blue haired and white haired girl before locking the door. She took a breath and exhaled it, hard. It seems that she got a lot of work to do.

Siegrain cleared his breath, an action that triggered Erza's stare.

'I see that you are working really hard,' smiled Siegrain. It was a wicked smile, one that sent shiver down Erza's spine.

She knew he was messing with her. She could see it from his eyes. Erza just stood there quietly, swore not to lose to a guy like him.

Coldly, she walked away from the office. Siegrain just amusingly chuckled; he admitted that the girl was strong willed. But that wouldn't be enough to stop him. He chased Erza and took her hand.

Erza defensively jerked her hands away from him. At that moment, Siegrain got reminded with the little wound that he got from his first meeting with Erza. He protectively covered his gut.

He concluded that Erza wouldn't hit him again, so he took his hand down and smile. 'Come on Erza, I just want to be friend. Let's start over again, okay?'

Erza place a judgmental look on Siegrain's handsome face. His smile didn't look sincere at all. Erza shook her head, 'maybe, if you stop faking it, I'll reconsider it. But now, you have no chance at all.'

Siegrain let out a short laugh, looking back at Erza with a set piercing eyes. Erza couldn't read anything out of him. The man look wild, but then the corners of his eyes were rather warm.

'Don't you think that's racism? You play with my brother but you don't want to be friend with me?' Siegrain grinned, 'we are pretty much the same, right?'

This time, Erza laughed. But the look on her face quickly turned to a serious one, 'if you are even a little bit like your brother, then maybe yes. But remember you try to kissme the first time we met? Yeah, maybe you should work on that first.'

The last sentence made Siegrain's lip shut. His face was painted with a sinister look. 'You like my brother?' said him playfully.

Somehow, the thought of Jellal made her face blush. _This is not happening again_, she inwardly cursed. Siegrain whistled, an annoying dog whistle. 'You like my brother!' said Siegrain again, turning the question to an exclamation.

'Why would I like a person that I just met yesterday?' growled Erza. Her anger was tested, and her anger was now at its limit. Siegrain was still laughing, but he stopped. His look turned to a confused one.

Erza decided to stop this before she lost control over herself. Without saying anything, she walked away, leaving Siegrain alone with questions on his head.

**O.O**

'She doesn't remember!'

The voice of his twin brother surprised him from his homework. Jellal turned his chair around and threw a questioning look on Siegrain.

'She doesn't remember,' repeated Siegrain with lower voice.

Jellal stayed put in his chair. He sighed, indicating the fact that he's not interested to the news Siegrain brought.

Jellal was just doing his homework in his room when Siegrain suddenly rushed in. Jellal's room was not that large, with blue as the color of the wall. The table he used to study was white in color, with clustered of books stacked together on bookshelves above the table. His bed was at the corner of his room, covered in sky blue sheets. The room's floor was covered with soft brown carpet. There was a large window at one wall, window that gave a view of the Fernandes's mansion garden.

There were several different paintings hung on the wall, paintings mostly painted by him. One painting showed a silhouette of a boy and a girl holding hand, with the limitless sky as the background. The sky was scarlet in color.

Jellal stared at that painting for a while. Then he turned to Siegrain, 'it doesn't matter whether she remember or not.'

Siegrain snorted, 'oh yeah, you clearly wanted to be remember. The girl used to be everything for you. I know you love her.'

Jellal just raised his shoulders, 'it's the past Sieg, and not that it matters any longer.'

Siegrain knew behind Jellal's carefree attitude, Jellal missed that girl. He missed her scarlet hair, he missed her brown eyes, he missed her little smile.

'How about you then? She didn't remember you too,' asked Jellal before he resumed on making his homework. Siegrain's tongue clicked and he turned around.

'Just don't come weeping at me if Erza gets a boyfriend,' said Siegrain before he left Jellal's room.

Jellal turned around hearing that last sentence. But too late, Siegrain was already out from his room. He sighed again, looking at the door his brother just closed.

'Maybe it's you that wanted to be remember,' said Jellal with a painful expression.

**O.O**


	6. The forgotten past

Hey guys! It's been a long time, isn't it? So sorry that I didn't update for such a long time, school had been really hectic. But now, it's HOLIDAY! So expect another update soon.

And about the book cover, I actually made them myself, and I feel really proud about it. Finally having photoshop in my macbook paid off.

One more thing, I still didn't own Fairy Tail.

Enjoy the chapter!

© Hiro Mashima

**The forgotten past**

A little boy was running towards Erza. His face was really fuzzy, but somehow Erza knew that she knows him. The boy was waving at her, 'Erza! Come here and play with us!'

The little boy voice soothed Erza's heart. It's as if Erza was waiting for him all this time. Erza ran and put on the biggest smile on her face. She knew that the boy was waiting for him, and she didn't want to let him down.

But suddenly, a big fire ignited behind the boy. A huge fire, ready to consumed everything in its path, including the little boy.

Erza panicked, she ran and tried to grab the boy's hand. But she couldn't move, she's stuck to the ground.

The boy extended his arm. He shouted, 'Erza!' His eyes were pleading for help, but Erza just couldn't reach them. The boy fell backwards, and Erza screamed, 'NO!'

Then it all turned black.

**O.O**

Erza woke up with a huge headache. She's sweating and panting heavily. She felt sick and coughed a couple of time.

_It's that dream again, _she thought.

She knew that the boy must have been someone from her past. But she couldn't remember.

Everything about her past has been blurry for her. All that she remembered was that she used to be in an orphanage called Heaven Orphanage. But the orphanage got burned down, and she's forced to move out.

She remembered her friends, Milliana, Sho, Wally, and Simon. But she never met them again until now.

And that's about everything she remembered about her past. She didn't even know who her parent was.

Then, who was that little boy from her dream?

She knew that the boy meant something for her. She knew that the boy was someone closed to her. But she couldn't remember the details.

Erza rubbed her forehead. Even though she felt tired, she knew she couldn't miss school. No actually, she _could_ miss school, but she's not the type of person to do that.

She woke up and slowly walked downstairs, getting ready for another day at Fairy Tail Academy.

**O.O**

Erza was eating her breakfast when she heard the sound of a door being closed. She heard the sound of someone yawning and smiled.

Rob Gail walked into the dining room still with a sleepy eye. 'Good morning Rob,' greeted Erza.

Rob smiled back and replied, 'good morning Erza. How can you stand waking up so early in the morning everyday?'

Erza laughed hearing Rob's question. It's the same question Rob had been asking her for the past few years, and Erza had decided to not answer the question since he'll just going to ask it again.

Rob was a thin man with a white hair, indicating his age. He had a long beard and moustache in the same white color. His hair was also long, something that he's very proud of. His pale skin sometimes look like it's about to fade, but he was actually a strong man.

Rob was Erza's foster father. When she's on the orphanage, Rob took her in and they had lived together ever since. Rob always mentioned how similar Erza looked to her former wife, the reason why Erza was now staying with Rob.

'Have a nice day Rob,' said Erza, kissing him on the cheek. She walked to the front door and quickly disappeared from his view.

Rob smiled at the sight of Erza's scarlet hair. He remembered the moment where he first met Erza. Erza was just a tiny little girl, walking at the street with no clear destination.

'_What's your name girl?' asked Rob. Erza hesitated at first, but she answered after looking at Rob's kind eye. 'Erza,' answered her with tiny voice. _

_Rob smiled, 'Erza? That's a beautiful name. How about your last name?'_

_Erza looked at her feet with sad eyes, 'I don't have one.' _

_Rob was taken aback by that answer. He lowered himself and looked at Erza in the eye, 'then, why don't you give yourself one? It's no good if you have only one name.' _

_Erza's eyes brightened up a little. She looked to the right, trying to remember something. Then she looked back to Rob and confidently answered, 'Scarlet. Erza Scarlet.' _

'_Scarlet? Ah, I see, just like the colour of your hair? Right?' _

_Erza smiled, a really warm smile that Rob would never forget. A smile that reminded him of his wife. A smile that made Rob knew that he needed to make this girl his daughter. _

Today, that little girl had grown. She was now a really beautiful girl. But, if there were one thing that didn't change, then that would be her scarlet hair.

Rob stood up and walked to the bathroom. There's no use for him to sit down and remember the old days all day long. He needed to work and feed that precious daughter of his. Erza Scarlet, his pride and joy.

**O.O**

It was another fairly normal day at Fairy Tail Academy. Students were laughing with each other, borrowing each other homework, and sometimes they also hit each other. The girls were busy gossiping about couples who break-up and couples that made out. And the teachers were busy contemplating about whether their principal, Makarov Dreyar, was going on a date or not.

But today, a particular commotion was heard from the students. It seems that the center of all attention was Cana Alberona.

Erza was walking into class 10-C when Levy greeted her cheerfully. 'Erza! Come here! Cana was waiting for you!'

The confused Erza walked in and found Cana sitting on her desk. 'Cana? This is not your class, what are you doing?' asked Erza.

Cana smiled widely, 'hey Erza! First, that's not the way you greet your friend in the morning. Two, here take this.' Cana handed her an envelope in pink colour with a big writing of 'YOU ARE INVITED'

Erza raised her eyebrows, 'what is this?' 'It's a party!' yelled Natsu from across the room. He ran to Cana and asked her bluntly, 'will there be free food?'

Everyone laughed listening to his comment, including Cana. 'Yes Natsu, there will be free food,' giggled her.

Erza read through the invitation and looked at Cana confusedly. 'Really, Cana? A dance ball? That's not like you to do this.'

'A _masked _dance ball, Erza,' corrected Cana, 'it's on behalf of my birthday and yes; my parent forced me to do this. I was against it at first, but then I remember daddy's friend's child to be good looking. So I thought, why not?'

Looking at Cana's bright brown eyes make the redhead laughed. Erza knew that her parent was rich, and they were pretty old fashioned, so doing something like this was not surprising.

Jellal looked at the commotion happening next to him while smiling.

He held the blue invitation tightly and thought that a masked dance party should be fun.

**O.O**

It was lunchtime at Fairy Tail Academy, and the gorgeous twins were sitting and eating lunch together in the cafeteria.

Siegrain sighed, 'look bro, Erza didn't even want to look at me. I'm hopeless.'

Jellal kept on eating his food; he didn't care less about his brother complaint.

Siegrain munched his food and stared at his brother. 'Anyway, are you invited to the birthday party?' Jellal nodded and said, 'I think everyone is invited.'

Siegrain punched the table and yelled, 'Yes!' Jellal was so surprised he dropped his spoon to the floor.

'What the heck? What's wrong with you!' shouted Jellal. Siegrain blushed slightly and laughed maniacally. Jellal rolled his eyes; he concluded that his brother was crazy.

'Then, this is great! You can help me be friend with Erza! This is perfect, bro!' laughed Siegrain. Jellal stopped cleaning his pants and looked at his twin brother. Confusion was painted clearly on his face, while his brother was smirking evilly.

Jellal knew, even before Siegrain said anything, that this wouldn't be good.

**O.O**


	7. The dance ball

Hey guys!

Yeah yeah I know, I said there would be new chapter soon but here I am a couple of weeks afterward. Sorry for being such a bad writer :(

Anyway, I thought that summer break is going to be fun, like just me and my laptop in my room writing. But hey, surprise surprise, I have to go to a summer camp and Bali (beautiful island!) in two consecutive weeks.

But here I am! Ready to give you guys something to read. Making it extra long to make up for the lost of time.

Also, I just checked my email a couple of weeks ago (so you never check your email? Well, that's because the email I used for fanfiction is piled up with notifications from twitter and facebook :S never want to check them) and found that some of you follow my story, favorite my story, and even follow and favorite me as an author! I feel really glad that there are people out there who enjoy my story and my writing; I must say that I feel really honored. I definitely wouldn't make it here without your help. Thankyou for reviewing, following, favoriting, or even just reading my story. Thankyou very much

I guess I talk too much, so here I present the ball chapter of If There Are Two of Them!

Enjoy! And review will be gladly accepted!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any form  
© Hiro Mashima

**The dance ball**

The moment Erza stepped her feet in Alberona mansion, she knew that that night was going to be a beautiful night.

Today, Erza wore her long purple dress that exposed a part of her chest and back. There was a slit at her dress that revealed her thigh and right leg. Her hair was tied up in a bun, but she let a couple of hair strands fell to framed her beautiful face.

She walked in the grand oak door of Alberona mansion, and she suspected the door handle to be made in pure gold. Once she walked in, a red carpet was waiting for her. A grand staircase was sitting majestically a couple of meter away from the door and on top of it was the door to the grand ballroom.

'Erza!'

The redhead turned around and found Lucy running towards her. Lucy was wearing a long maxi maroon dress. The dress has a thin black strap, and was covered in beads vertically from the chest to the abdominal area.

Erza smiled at her, 'you look beautiful today Lucy.' Lucy blushed, knowing that she was complimented by one of the most beautiful girl she ever met. 'Ah Erza, I think you also look really beautiful.'

Erza raised her chin, 'at occasion like this, it's okay to be overdressed Lucy.'

'But I didn't said you were overdressed…' Not hearing Lucy's weak remarks, Erza kept on walking.

The two of them walked while chatting with each other. At the top of the stairs Lucy went to the toilet, leaving Erza standing in front of the oak door.

She spotted Cana, busy talking with Gray over some matter. Gray was in his black tuxedo, a really classic outfit for boys. But somehow it worked with Gray, and Erza must admit that Gray looked handsome that night. Meanwhile, Cana was wearing a long dark pink dress that was covered with beads and pearls. The dress was overly long that someone needed to help her lift the dress. But it was a beautiful dress, as beautiful as Cana.

Out of curiosity, Erza stood closer to the two of them so that she could hear what they were talking about. She laughed once she figured out what Cana was so concerned about.

'I promise that I would not strip, okay! Now, can you let me go in?' asked the annoyed Gray.

Erza silently laughed, keeping note to herself that it might be better to conducted beach party.

A loud noise suddenly came from the stair. Natsu was walking noisily, thumping every stair he walked. He was clearly amazed with the mansion's size.

He saw Erza and waved enthusiastically and her. 'Erza! This place is really huge!' Erza laughed and replied, 'yes Natsu, I knew that this mansion is huge'

Natsu nodded and stared the oak door in awe. That night, he was wearing a shirt and a black vest, accompanied by his favorite scarf. A simple outfit, but which guys didn't look good in vest? (Writer's note: a personal taste of mine :P)

Lucy finally finished her bathroom duties and they all entered the grand ballroom. Once entering, everyone must wear his or her mask. Erza wore a red mask that matched her red hair. Lucy wore a black mask that only covered her eyes, just like Erza's. While Natsu wore… is that a cat?

'This is Happy! Today, I am Happy the cat,' said Natsu after the two girls gave her a puzzling look. Happy was Natsu's blue cat, that he intended to bring to the party but was not allowed by Cana.

Just after he said that, Gray came in and said, 'hey Natsu!'

Natsu quickly turned around and yelled, 'HAPPY! I am Happy!' Then he chased Gray, determined to let him know that today he is Happy.

Lucy sighed and shook her head, maybe questioning how could she fell for a man like that.

**O.O**

The party continued, everyone seems to be having a good time. It was almost time for the ball dance, and waltz music was already hearable.

Erza looked at the people who had dance. There were Lucy and Natsu, Levy and Gajeel, Cana and some handsome guy, Mira and Elfman, and Juvia and Gray. There were more, but it's hard to distinguish their faces when they were wearing mask.

She decided to keep on eating her strawberry cheesecake while she enjoyed the soft waltz music. When suddenly a man with a creepy white mask approach her. The man was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt and a bowtie.

'Erza. Right?' asked the man.

Erza took a look at the man and laughed. 'That mask did not suit you at all.'

The man laughed, 'ah well, Siegrain picked this so… you know.'

Erza tilted her head and said, 'you know what, it did suit Siegrain. That creepy smile was a carbon copy of his.'

Both of them laughed. That night, Jellal was wearing a white mask that fully covered his face. The mask was smiling, a really creepy way of smiling. If Erza didn't know that it was Jellal, she would clearly thought that it was a felon or burglar.

'Anyway, how do you find me?' asked Erza. Jellal smiled, though of course Erza couldn't see it since it's covered with the mask. 'Anyone would have found you if you still had that scarlet hair.'

'_The color of your hair!'_

Erza blinked. It somehow made her remember about something. But that thought vanished as soon as she remembered it.

She shook her head, 'well, your blue hair is no different.' This statement made Jellal smiled. He extended his hand and said, 'dance with me?'

This gesture automatically invited Erza's blush. _Dance? Well, I guess it didn't hurt to say yes. _

Erza smiled and putted her hand on top of Jellal's. They walked to the dance floor and dance following the song's rhythm.

It was a slow song. And it had a romantic feeling in it. Erza sway her feet and realized that she was so careful on not stepping Jellal's feet. But Jellal was flawless, he moved across the dance floor like professional.

'So, rich boys learn how to dance?' asked Erza frontally. Jellal laughed a little and nodded his head. 'You're not doing too bad as well Erza,' he added.

They talked a little. She just realized that it was really fun to talk with Jellal. The night was perfect for both of them. But then Jellal started another conversation.

'I see that you and my brother had a fight,' he started. Erza snorted, this was not how she planned the night. Being remembered of the existence of a man name Siegrain.

'He was a pain and I hate him. As simple as that,' answered Erza quickly. Jellal was clearly taken aback by Erza's rude answer. He took a last look of Erza and quickly said, 'but you look like you are having fun with a pain.'

Erza's eyebrow raised and she looked at Jellal. Jellal was fidgeting, he was clearly nervous. Erza can saw beyond his mask that he was smiling groggily. 'You are not Jellal,' said Erza in a flat tone.

'Ah well, depend on how you see it… Hey Erza! Erza!' shouted the blue hair man once Erza walk to the door.

**O.O**

Erza walked quickly outside to take a breather. There was a huge balcony at the end of the ballroom and Erza stood there, fixing her breath.

She couldn't believe what Siegrain did. He lied to her. And even worse, she was feeling really comfortable in that man's arm.

She knew that Siegrain wanted to be her friend. But she never knew Siegrain was this low, that he would use this kind of method just to be her friend.

'I knew you'd be here.'

Erza quickly turned around and found another blue haired man standing there. He was wearing the same outfit as Siegrain, but he was not wearing a mask, and Erza quickly knew that he was Jellal.

'I told him that it was a bad plan, but he didn't listen,' said Jellal. Erza took of her mask and smiled sarcastically at him, 'how could I know you're not into this too? You could be helping your brother.'

Jellal raised his shoulder, 'it's your choice. But I do have something to say.'

Jellal walked closer and stood in front of Erza. He could see her anger, disappointment, and sadness. He smiled, a smile that said 'I think I know what's going on'.

'Back then when you were dancing with Sieg, I was watching you two. You'd be lying if you say that you don't have fun.'

Erza was speechless. She _was _having fun, no doubt about it. But still, it didn't erase the fact that Siegrain lied to her.

As if he could read mind, Jellal added, 'yes, he lied to you. But that's just how desperate he is. He wanted you to like him that bad Erza, why don't you give him a chance?'

Again, Erza got nothing to say. She looked at the door and realized that Siegrain had been waiting outside all this time. 'Maybe you are right Jellal. Even if I knew that he was Siegrain, that wouldn't change the fact that I think he's a great guy.'

Jellal smiled, a smile that showed Erza there was no need to thank him. Erza smiled back and rushed inside. From outside Jellal could see how happy his brother was when Erza forgive him.

Jellal felt glad, happy that he could help his brother. But somehow deep inside he felt uneasy. He knew that Siegrain would be close with Erza in no time. Was that bothering him?

Jellal took a last look of Erza before Erza stepped to the dance floor again with Siegrain. This time it was a disco music and everybody was dancing.

Then, as if knew she was being watched, Erza turned to look at Jellal. Erza smiled, and she muttered the word, 'thank you'.

Jellal suddenly felt that he shrink, back to the time where he was just 10 years old. Back to the time where he had no power over anything, but oddly, that was the happiest moment of his life.

That little boy didn't have enough strength to smile back. He stood there watching the little girl's scarlet hair swayed.

Her smile. Her scarlet hair.

And he suddenly remembered why he felt happy back then.

And everything became crystal clear.

**O.O**

Writer's note:

_A simple outfit, but which guys didn't look good in vest?_

Yes, so this is my personal taste. I think that guys look amazing in vest. I just love guys in vest. Guys are cute in vest, right?

_The man was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt and a bowtie. _

Again, a personal taste of mind. I also think that guys in bowtie look really cute. Guys are cute in bowtie too, right?


	8. A date, a discovery, and a revelation

Hey guys! :)

Here I am again, delivering another chapter of If There Are Two of Them

Also, I forgot to answer **Terumi Okino's **question. Don't worry! The answer to that question will be reveal in the following chapter.

Enjoy! And reviews will be gladly accepted :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail in any form  
© Hiro Mashima

**A date, a discovery, and a revelation**

After that night at the ball, things were never the same for Erza.

Siegrain was a great friend, enough said. He somehow kept on finding things that made Erza laugh, or small gestures that made her stare at him in awe.

But the hardest thing to handle was the gossip.

Even though those gossip girls will shut up once Erza gave them a terrifying stare, they would just continue their gossip behind her back. And Erza knew they were gossiping on the prospect of Siegrain being her future boyfriend.

Again that day, Siegrain entered the classroom and greeted Erza in glee. Not just Erza, he somehow was already friend with everyone in class 10C.

'Hey Erza!'

'Hey Sieg. What brought you here?'

Siegrain delightfully smiled, 'nothing. Just telling you that I have two tickets for the new movie coming out this weekend. Wanna watch it together?'

Oh, that was it. Erza always knew that it would escalate into this. A date. But she just never knew when. And Siegrain was bold, so this was not surprising.

Erza thought about it for a while. At one end, she didn't want to be feeding Siegrain with false hopes. But at the other end, she didn't want to turn it down as well.

_Actually, maybe I do want to go with him. _

She shrugged and said, 'sure. I didn't see any reason not to go.'

'YES! I'll pick you up this Saturday at 12,' told Siegrain to Erza.

Erza smiled back, silently wishing that this were not a bad decision.

**O.O**

It was Saturday, and Erza was getting ready at home. Siegrain promised to pick her up at 12, and now it was already 11.55. She hated man that didn't come in time, so she'd see how Siegrain would do today.

She heard a knock at the door. She went to the door, ready to greet Siegrain.

Once she opened the door, she was surprised to see Siegrain holding a large bouquet of flowers.

'GOOD MORNING PRINCESS!' yelled him, a bit too excitedly.

Erza covered her ears with her hands and moan. 'Seriously? First of all, it's 12 in the afternoon. Second, why are you bringing a flower? And third, why are you calling me princess?'

Siegrain chuckled and answered, 'first, I think that it will be better to say 'morning' rather than 'afternoon'. Second, I think it's romantic to bring a flower. Third, because you're beautiful, like a princess.'

This was the first time that a guy said that to Erza. She smiled, a very sincere smile, at Siegrain. 'Thank you Siegrain,' she said.

The blue hair boy laughed, 'why thanking me now? We haven't even begin our date yet.'

Siegrain added that final sentence with a wink, and gave Erza the flower. It was red rose, her favorite. She took the flower in and placed it in a vase.

She stared at the flower for a pretty long time. The petals were the same color as her hair. She turned around and walked outside. Deep down, she knew that going to the movies today with Siegrain might no be such a bad idea after all.

**O.O**

Another happy couple stepped into the big cinema building.

Milliana sighed. She imagined moments where she would found her dream man and then they would go on a date together. Maybe to a cinema, then Italian fine dining restaurant, then shared a kiss on a ferris wheel. And once they are married, they would adopt a cat. Lots of cat.

But Milliana sighed again. Maybe that time would come. Someday it will, but obviously not now.

Staring with eyes of jealousy to each of the couple, she ate the last scoop of her ice cream. Today, another boyfriend broke up with her, saying that 'she isn't good enough.'

She took her cell phone angrily and deleted all the pictures of her boyfriend and times when they were together. The guy just couldn't cope with too much pressure on having to talk about cats everyday. He was _definitely_ not the guy for her.

Actually, Milliana was not ugly. She was a beautiful girl with short spiky brown hair. Her big pretty eyes resembled those of cats. She had two marks on each side of her cheek, again resembling a cat's attribute, this time their whiskers.

Milliana was just short on luck. Short on luck in love life, and in friendship.

For Milliana, she only had one true best friend, which was Er-chan. But she got separated from her when the orphanage got burned down. And she never met her again. Sure there were others, like Sho and Wally. But there was never a girl that she could have 'girls talk' with.

She sighed, stood up and was preparing to go home when she spotted another couple. It was a beautiful lady in red hair and a man in spiky blue hair. The two of them were laughing, it looked like they were having fun and wouldn't care less about her.

She walked pass the two of them. But then abruptly stopped. She turned around and watched that long scarlet hair entered the cinema.

Milliana ran inside the cinema and looked around. She's not that lucky, because a crowd of people were just exiting the building. The two of them were nowhere to be found in this wave of human.

'Er-chan!' She shouted. But there was no use since she couldn't find them. She walked away from the cinema with her head down.

She was sure that it was Er-chan, _her _Er-chan. She was determined to find her, now that she knew she was in the same town. But then, who was that man that walked with Er-chan?

'Isn't he…'

**O.O**

Siegrain was whistling once he got back home. Today, he had so much fun. His feeling was right, being together with Erza _is _the happiest thing that could have happen to him.

Jellal was waiting for him inside his bedroom. He didn't look really happy.

Siegrain smirked cockily, 'what's up bro? Good day isn't it?'

Jellal took a deep breath and asked, 'are you on a date with Erza today?'

Awkward silence. Siegrain faced his brother, not expecting his bad mood. He took a closer look on his brother face and put on an evil smile.

'What? You jealous?'

'Yes. Yes I am.'

An even more awkward silence followed.

Siegrain raised one of his eyebrows and sat in front of his twin brother. 'Look, I once ask you, do you like Erza? You said no. Now, I like Erza. You like her too. What's wrong with you?'

'Oh come on Sieg, you never truly believes that,' proclaimed Jellal. He continued, 'you knew exactly why I like her. You knew better than anyone else. That's why you're making the first move.'

He kept on continuing, 'well, you know what? I just realized this. Seeing you with her didn't make me feel happy at all. Maybe it sounds selfish, but that's the truth. And I'm not going down without a fight. Even to you.'

With those final words, he walked out of the room. Siegrain sat there staring at the white ceiling, too dumbfound to do anything. He recalled the painting on Jellal's room, how two little children were holding hands together.

And he knew Jellal was right, he knew better than anyone else why Jellal loves Erza so much. And from the start Siegrain knew, that Jellal never forgot Erza. That Jellal still like her. He's just lying to himself back then.

And if his brother won't go down without a fight, then he would the same.

**O.O**


	9. Innocent disclosure

Hello guys! :)

Thank you to all the reviews and thank you all readers out there. Your reviews had clearly made my day! I love you guys!

To the guest that was wondering if chapter 8 is the end chapter, it is certainly not. If it is, I wouldn't be publishing another one today.

So, here is the next chapter of If There Are Two of Them. And I just realized that the title of this story is pretty long… and I also realized the fact that I kept on writing longer and longer. I hope you guys are not bored with it.

Please enjoy! Review to made me a better writer! Oh yeah, suggestion to how the story progress is also accepted (PM if you want to keep it a secret)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any form

© Hiro Mashima

**Innocent disclosure**

Erza cursed. Why would she accept this job in the first place? Oh yeah, because she's the head of the student council, so all teachers went to her for help, and there was no way she could say no.

In her arms, she was holding five violins, which she stacked upwards. She was taking the newly repaired violins from the teacher room up to the music room in second floor.

As she carefully stepped up the stairs, she decided to brand herself foolish for not asking anyone for help.

Erza reassured herself, by saying to herself that she's familiar with the school's stairs, so this should be no problem for her.

One step, two step, three step… Three more steps and she would reach the second floor. But then her feet tripped, although she was so close.

The violins tower tumbled, and she was about to fell backwards herself. She reached out her arms to catch the falling violin, but too bad she forgot that gravity always had better control.

So she fell. But then, she didn't flat kiss the ground. An arm saved her.

'Wow, lucky I get here in time,' said the man who saved her.

She looked up, and a warm set of eyes greeted her. Jellal.

Erza suddenly found her heart beating fast. She quickly released herself from the man's embrace and bowed. 'Thankyou! Thankyou so much Jellal.'

Jellal chuckled, he bowed down and help Erza picked up the violins. 'It's all right. And you seems to be able to differentiate well between me and Siegrain now.'

'Yeah, it became really easy once you know both of them,' replied Erza.

Erza took another look to the violins, praying that it was not broken. She opened up one that seems to fell from the highest height, and sighed in relief when she found them to be unharmed.

Jellal took three of the violins and held them in his bigger arm. 'Come on, I'll help you with this,' he said.

Erza smiled and they both walked upstairs.

As they were walking in silent, Erza stole a couple of glances to her right. To her, Jellal and Siegrain are completely different.

If it were Siegrain, he would be talking about a lot of stuffs by now. Jellal is definitely quieter. He didn't even ask what was Erza doing with this many violins. But then, Jellal had a warmer complexion. His eyes are warmer, and his smiles are warmer too. Siegrain on the other hand, had a crazier look. His eyes reflected mischievous, and his smiles are, well they are more of an evil grin rather than smile.

Well, even though Siegrain had this really wild grin painted on his face, he smiled, no, he grinned a lot. And now Erza just realized that Jellal rarely smile. Sure he smiled on conversation, but those smiles were made, it's not sincere.

'So Erza, you didn't really strike me as a violin player you know,' said Jellal suddenly.

Erza woke up from her daydream and said, 'huh?' Jellal lifted his eyebrows and said again, 'you know, you bringing all of this violins.'

'Ah! I see. I'm sorry I was just thinking earlier. And um, no, this is not mine. I'm just running errands,' she said groggily.

Jellal laughed, and Erza knew that that laugh is sincere. 'You are a nice girl Erza. Although you are a bit of a ditz,' laughed Jellal.

Erza pouted, 'hey! So what if I am one?'

'It's all right if you are one Erza. I think it's cute,' smiled Jellal.

Erza blushed. She averted her gaze somewhere else. She never expected Jellal to be a smooth talker. It's just like his brother. But then Erza's eyes widened in her realization.

'You smile,' said her, looking at Jellal.

'Yeah of course I smile. So?' asked Jellal with 'confused' written on his face.

'But you rarely smile.'

'Is that so?'

'Yeah.'

Jellal didn't reply afterwards. He instead stopped and opened the music room door. Inside, a teacher was already waiting for them. They gave him the violins and left the room.

Jellal looked at the clock hanging on the wall, 'well, it looks like I got to go.'

Erza was a little disappointed in that but she still managed a smile, 'see you in class Jellal.'

Jellal walked to the stairs. He left Erza questioning why. Why Jellal didn't reply what she said before? A simple 'hmm' or 'I see' should be enough. But then, as she was thinking about it, Jellal turned around.

'You are right Erza. I rarely smile. But if it's for you, I'll smile,' smiled Jellal.

Jellal figured was unseen after that, but the girl she was talking to was still standing there. Standing there with her face as red as her hair.

**O.O**

Milliana looked around. She double-checked the address that was given to her.

_Fairy Tail Academy _

'So this is the school that Er-chan went to,' she thought to herself. Finally, after questioning one of her friends, she figured out that Erza went to this school. It was not hard to found Erza, as Erza was famous. They were calling her Titania or something.

A girl with a long blonde hair was walking outside from the gate, together with a girl in blue hair. She ran to them and asked them blatantly, 'hey! Do any of you know Erza?'

The two girls stopped and examined Milliana from head to toe. 'Ah well, she happened to be our friend… if we are talking about the same Erza,' said the blonde.

'Erza with a long scarlet hair, brown eyes, sweet smile, and pretty face?' asked Milliana in full speed.

This time, the blue haired girl answered, 'yeah that one! That must be Erza.'

Milliana's eyes brightened up. She took the hand of the two girls and pleaded, 'can you please take me to her?'

Okay, there's no way that both Lucy and Levy could resisted that. So the next thing that Milliana knew was that she was standing right in front of her best friend. Her Er-chan.

Erza was beyond shocked when she saw Milliana. 'Mi… Mi… Milliana?' she managed.

Tears were forming on Milliana's eyes. She ran and jumped at Erza with high level of excitement. 'Er-chan!' she shouted.

Both of them hugged each other. Tears of joy were forming on both of their eyes. Finally, after so long, they met each other again.

'Milliana! I can't believe it! You are in this town also?' asked Erza in disbelief.

'Yeah! I was also surprised when I saw you,' said Milliana as the two girls went and sat down below a tree.

Fairy Tail Academy's garden was big, with a lot of trees to protect them from the glaring sun. The atmosphere of this place was also nice, a perfect place for a reunion.

They both talked, trying to catch up with the seven years gap.

'So, how could you find me? The city is pretty big you know,' questioned Erza.

'I don't know. I just happen to saw you at the cinema a couple of days ago. It is mere luck really,' laughed Milliana. The two of them laughed, both feeling that they were 10 years old once again.

'And I also see that you are reunited with him Er-chan!' said Milliana in glee.

'Him?' replied Erza in confusion.

'Yeah! I saw you walking with the blue hair boy at the cinema. Is he your boyfriend now?'

'What?'

'I don't know his name, but I remembered him. Don't you remember him Erza? The blue haired boy! The one at the orphanage! The one that was playing with you all the time! You were at the cinema with him!'

Silence. Erza tilted her head to the right. Was she talking about Siegrain? But then, a blue haired boy can be anyone. And whom was Milliana talking about again?

'The one with the tattoo on his right eye! You were friend with him at the orphanage remember? You two were so close back then. That guy is definitely him.'

Milliana stopped talking once she realized that Erza was silent. She looked at Erza and was surprised to see Erza in such mixed expression. Mixed of horror, confused, realization, and regret.

And at that time, Milliana wished that she hadn't said what she had said.

But it was all too late.

**O.O**


	10. The boy with the strawberry cake

Hello guys!

Some of you must have been waiting for this chapter, so without further due, here is the next chapter of If There are Two of Them!

Btw, thank you all readers and reviewers for staying tune with my story. I love you guys so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail in any shape or form

© Hiro Mashima

**The boy with the strawberry cake**

Erza was dreaming.

Again, it was the same dream as before.

Again, a boy was running towards her. Again, a boy wanted to play with Erza. Again, that boy was consumed by fire that haunted him from behind.

The difference was, now she could see the boy's face clearly. It was _his _face.

Was it Jellal? Or was it Siegrain?

But Erza was thinking for too long.

Again, the fire chased the boy. Again, the boy was reaching out to her for help. Again, she didn't save him.

And again, everything turned black.

**O.O**

Erza woke up with a major headache. It was Saturday, so thank God there's no school. She didn't think she'd survive if she attended school this way.

She couldn't think straight, as if her world was collapsing underneath her. After the talk with Milliana yesterday, she couldn't think straight. Should she call Siegrain? Should she call Jellal? She couldn't make up her mind.

Well, one thing for sure was that know she remembered. The boy from her past was either Jellal or Siegrain, that's for sure. But it's odd that she only remembered one of them.

Erza walked downstairs and found out that Rob had gone to work. She saw a breakfast neatly prepared for her on the table. She smiled, knowing that her father would always looked after her.

She ate her breakfast and took a shower. After she felt refreshed, she decided to go shopping for dinner.

The redhead stepped outside and walked to the store. She bought a lot of things but surprisingly still managed to bring all of them all by herself.

On her way back, she spotted a cake shop and decided to stop and eat for a while.

_I guess relaxing once in a while is okay, _she thought.

As long as she could remember, eating strawberry cake was one of the things she cherished the most in her life. Now that she thought about it, she started to wonder why.

She took a seat and started to eat her cake. Her memories drifted to those when she was young. She knew that at the orphanage, the nun there loved to eat dessert. So, it must be normal for them to give her some.

But then, her childhood memories were really dim. She didn't remember much.

Erza closed her eyes and tried to picture her childhood. Suddenly, an image flashed to her mind.

'_Erza, do you like strawberry cake?'_

'_Umm, sort of... I guess… What about you?'_

'_I love them! I think strawberry cake is amazing!'_

'_Ah, yes I think so too.' _

Erza opened her eyes. That fragments of memories that she just remembered made her realized something. She realized the reason why she loved eating strawberry cake so much.

She loved strawberry cake because that boy first loved it.

And she suddenly remembered so much about that boy. His kindness. His compassion. His bravery.

How he always managed to make Erza smiled. How he always cared about her. How he always cheered Erza up.

She remembered how much she loved him.

And Erza cried.

Drops of tears fell to her precious strawberry cake. Her brown eyes filled with sadness and regret. And perhaps shame.

How could she forget? He was the one she always loved. All this time and Erza just realized that this feeling never left her.

The feeling she had for this boy was still there inside her heart. Feeling for the boy she once forgot.

**O.O**

It was a fairly normal Monday in Fairy Tail Academy. Girls were gossiping, boys were fighting, and teachers were gossiping too. Everything was the same for everyone. But, it's not the same for Erza.

Somehow, the twins she had business with were absent today. A very cliché plot development that would happen only in a shoujo manga.

Erza was informed that today both of them needed to attend a business meeting with the rest of the Fernandes and that they will be back by tomorrow.

But Erza didn't have time until tomorrow. A lot of people said that she was a smart and pretty girl, but none of them had ever praised Erza to be patient.

Erza looked to her left, to the empty seat left by Jellal. She knew that this would be the best time to ask them.

'All right class, that would be it for today,' said her homeroom teacher Macao Combolt.

Erza suddenly shot up from her seat and shouted to Macao, 'sir! I will volunteered myself to bring the homework to Jellal.'

The whole class went silent. Most students looked at each other with flustered looks on their faces. Were they talking about homework earlier?

'Erza, I don't think that there are homework for tomorrow,' whispered Lucy. Erza still maintained her stare to her homeroom teacher. With glowing determination on her eyes she replied, 'then make one. Please give us homework, Mr. Macao.'

Erza bowed a little and the whole class turned silent again. No one dared to oppose her. Everyone's face turned as pale as stone.

Macao was really surprised on the fact that a student asked him for homework. But at the end, even he gave up to the determination radiating from Erza's eyes.

That day, all students on class 10 C left with their head down. They sighed and silently prayed that karma would punish Erza.

While Erza, on the other hand, was clenching on a piece of paper. It was the address to the Fernandes's house.

A huge smile was painted on her face. Finally, she would shine the light of truth to all questions that she had.

**O.O**


	11. A graceful encounter

Hey guys! :)

Sorry for the last chapter, I realized that it was pretty crappy and short.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And thank you for everybody who had read it or review it or follow it or favorite it, thank you everyone! I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, and will never own Fairy Tail anyway  
© Hiro Mashima

**A graceful encounter**

Erza found herself standing in front of a really large building.

She would never call this place 'house'; this place was as huge as a castle. She wondered how could the twins memorize all the rooms in this place.

She pressed the bell next to the large black gates. A small, chirpy voice came out of the intercom.

'Who is it?'

'I'm Jellal and Seigrain friend. I'm here to bring them homework.'

'Eh? But… Please wait for a second.'

Erza tilted her head, confused. She wondered what's going on until another voice came out of the intercom. This voice was soothing and calm, and Erza knew it belong to a very graceful woman.

'Please come in Erza,' said the woman. After that, the huge black gate open by itself. A man in a butler uniform was waiting for her across the gate. His gesture told Erza to came in.

Erza walked in and walked past the grand garden of the Fernandes. She admired the flowers and the exterior of the hou, no, mansion.

The huge front door opened and Erza was brought to a room at the end of the second floor. By now, Erza was struggling to remember the way inside the luxurious castle.

The room contained a big window and a balcony facing the garden. There, stood a woman in long black hair. The woman turned her head and looked at Erza with a smile.

'You must be Erza,' said her with a smile.

Erza never thought she would ever meet such a beautiful woman. She was wearing a green colored dress with long sleeve. Her eyes were green in color, and her long black hair was tinted with a shade of gray. It was her natural hair color, and Erza thought that it was very beautiful.

Her face was calming Erza down, making Erza able to smile back. 'Good evening,' she bowed.

The woman smiled, 'there is no need to be so formal. Come on now, sit down.' She pointed her hands to the chair and tables available at the balcony. There were tea and cookies on top of the table.

The redhead hesitated at first, but then followed the lady and sat down.

'So Erza, you must be wondering who I am,' she smiled, 'my name is Leonora, and I am Jellal and Siegrain's mother.'

Erza's eyes turned wide. She tried to see the similarities between Leonora and the twins but found none. And she realized that the twins were adopted and she nodded.

Leonora was still smiling at her and to Erza's surprise she said, 'you do have a very beautiful red hair.'

Erza's eyes turned wide again. She quickly nodded and said, 'thank you.' A blushed was already creeping down her cheek, feeling of happiness and proud mixed up when a woman as beautiful as Leonora complimented you.

The redhead suddenly remembered the reason why she's here in the first place. She quickly asked Leonora, 'Ah, is Jellal and Siegrain home?'

Leonora looked outside to the garden, 'no, apparently they are still at the meeting.' Erza sighed in disappointment but Leonora continued, 'and it's not like they live here anyway.'

Erza raised her head up and looked at Leonora with flustered look. Leonora looked back, 'they both lived in an apartment down the street. They are trying to become… independent.'

Even though that's something a mother should be proud of, Erza could catch a hint of sadness in Leonora's voice. Erza shook her head, thinking that it was only her imagination.

'So, are you close with both of them, Erza?' asked Leonora, again with a sweet smile.

Erza blushed, she looked down and answered, 'well, we are friends…' But then she remembered the little boy from her past and she blushed even more. Erza didn't know what to answer after that.

Leonora smiled, it as if she could read her mind. 'Erza, there is something that you need to know, that's why I asked you to came in earlier.'

That made Erza remembered the soothing voice she heard earlier, it did belong to Leonora. She looked up and asked, 'what is it, Mrs. Fernandes?'

'Oh, please don't be so formal. Call me Leonora,' she replied. Erza smiled in return, waiting for Leonora to continue.

'I don't know if you know this, but it looked like you have been friends with my sons way back before.'

The look on Erza's face made Leonora knew that this girl in front of her remembered. She smiled and continued, 'I'm not sure about that before but now I'm sure that it's you.'

Erza gulped, 'did the twins told you this?'

Leonora replied, 'no.'

Erza looked at her and found her smiling at her confused face. Her green eyes were deep; Erza felt that she was drowned inside those eyes.

Leonora looked to the garden and used her right hand to support her head. It looked like she was remembering some old memories.

'When I first adopted them, Jellal was a cheerful boy. And Siegrain was not that naughty,' she smiled, remembering the good old days. 'But there is something that still did not change up until now. They are still looking for you.'

'But it looked like they found you now,' smiled Leonora at Erza. She continued, 'there was this one time when we went to the park for a picnic. We just wanted to be alone, since the adoption plan was not really accepted among the Fernandes,' a painful smile crossed her face as she said that.

'They looked pretty happy, and my husband and me were happy because of that. But then, the two of them didn't stop looking around. They were looking for someone. And then the two of them abruptly stopped, and they both ran.'

'We followed them and found them talking to a woman with a red hair. They were yelling at her,' she giggled, 'they were yelling out loud, 'is she your daughter?''

Leonora paused for a while and continued, 'no matter where we go, they would always looked around for people in red hair. It stopped once they were older, but I knew they were still giving extra attention for redhead,' Leonora finished.

Erza was already deep in her own thought. So, it was true that she used to know both of them. This still didn't help though.

'Erza, the two of them love you,' said Leonora, surprising Erza.

'They both want the best for you, back then and still until now,' she smiled, 'I hope you know the best for yourself.'

Erza looked at Leonora's green eyes. The eyes of a mother, something that she would never have. She then realized something, 'ah back then when you were talking in the intercom. How do you know my name?'

Leonora smiled at her, a soft reassuring smile, 'of course I know your name Erza Scarlet. It's normal for a mother to know the name of the girl her sons like, right?'

Erza blushed and averted her eyes somewhere else. She was not expecting this when she came. She didn't need extra information that the twins like her. This will just made everything more difficult.

She decided to end this meeting and stood up. 'I'm sorry Leonora, but I have to go. Thank you for everything,' she bowed.

Leonora smiled and stood up as well, 'no Erza, thank you.' Erza smiled back and they both walked together to the door. But then Leonora stopped.

'Ah, that's right! You still want to give them the homework, right?' asked the lady. Erza already forgot about the homework but she nodded anyway.

Leonora called her butler and the butler gave her a piece of paper. She wrote something down there and handed it to Erza, 'it's the apartment address. They should be home by now.'

Erza smiled and thanked her once again, although she's not really in the mood of visiting the twins.

She continued to walk outside, escorted by the butler. Leonora waved goodbye at her. She stood there watching the beautiful redhead leaving.

She turned around and called one of her maid. 'The boys should be back by now, so called the maid at their home to prepare them strawberry cake. I've promised Jellal.'

The maid nodded her head and left. Leonora looked at the empty corridor that's just left by Erza. She smiled and silently wished her for the best.


	12. Nowhere to run

Hey guys! :)

Sorry it took a really long time to update this, so to please all of you, I release a double chapter today! Hope it will make it up.

Anyway, please enjoy :) reviews gladly accepted as usual. And thank you to all readers, followers, favoriters, and reviewers, without you guys I'm nothing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail in any form

© Hiro Mashima

**Nowhere to Run**

It was another typical morning for every student on Fairy Tail Academy. Students were gossiping, teachers were gossiping, and Erza Scarlet was sitting alone in the student council office.

Okay, perhaps that's not normal.

Erza Scarlet couldn't get the twins out of her mind. After finding out the fact that the two of them like her (courtesy of their mom), Erza became even more confused.

_Should I confront them first? Or should I wait and see what happen? _

And unluckily, the school was heading to an arts & sports festival. She needed to get all the paper works done by tomorrow. And all these Fernandes drama was holding her down.

Questions and fatigue lingered inside her body and mind, and that made her didn't realize who had been standing in front of her.

The man lowered his head to reach Erza's eye level. "Boo," he said softly.

But that soft 'boo' blew Erza away. She fell backwards from her chair, grunting as she tried to stand up again. In the falling process, she screamed word that no one thought Erza Scarlet could say. She yelled, "KYA!"

The man who was responsible was already laughing. Siegrain, with his usual maniac looks, held his stomach and laughed really hard.

"Gosh, Erza! I didn't know you can 'kya' like that!"

Erza's face was as red as her hair now. She firmly fixed the chair and sat back down again, burying her face on some student council works. She continued working as if nothing happened.

Siegrain stopped laughing and realized that there's something wrong with Erza. He asked, "What's wrong?"

Erza raised her head up. Her face was worn out from lack of sleep, the work she had to do, and her personal dilemma. Her eye bags were clearly visible, and her eyes were sleepy.

Siegrain raised his eyebrows, concerned. "Are you okay?" asked him again.

Erza just slowly shook her head, not really in the mood to talk. "I'm fine. Anyway, how do you get inside?" asked her to waste time.

"You forget to lock the door. Erza, are you really okay?" asked Siegrain the second time.

Erza now raised her head again and looked at Siegrain in the eyes. All memory of the little blue haired boy was flooding her mind. They looked so similar. Or maybe they are the same person.

Erza decided to tell him her visit to his house yesterday. She started, "I went to your house yesterday. I met your mom. Leonora."

Siegrain blushed a little, thinking the fact that her mother must have told Erza something weird. But Erza continued, "Your mom is really lovely. She told me a couple of things I can't get my heads off."

"May I know what that's it?" asked Siegrain carefully.

Erza's tired eyes now look even more tired. It's as if the burden of hundreds of people were on her shoulder. Her eyes were different with what they used to be, and then Siegrain realized it. Erza looked at him in a different way.

"You remember," said Siegrain slowly.

Erza nodded, very slowly. Her tiring eyes grew even more tired.

Siegrain sighed on the view. To have those beautiful brown eyes ruined. All because of him and Jellal.

Erza stood up, "why don't you tell me when we first met? Why?"

Siegrain gulped, "because I don't know at that time. Once I knew, I realized that you have forgotten. I don't have the strength to tell you the truth. And to be honest, I think things are better this way for us."

Erza silently agreed. Maybe things were much better this way. But she couldn't let it be this way forever.

"So? Do you know who is it between us?"

The silent creeping in the room was intense. And Siegrain knew that Erza didn't know yet. Well, who would blame her? They are twins after all.

"I don't know," said Erza finally, "I have no idea. And I don't think you would help me, right?"

Siegrain suddenly laughed. "Help you? Oh no Erza, why should I? I believe you know the answer yourself." He then added that last sentence with a wink that could melt any girl's heart.

Erza sat down again. She gently rubbed her temple. She took a deep breath and said to herself that she is strong. This much of problem wouldn't bother her. She is strong.

Siegrain smiled looking at Erza's action. He chuckled lightly and said to her, "there is other things you should be worry about you know."

This gained Erza's attention. "If, let's just say if, you finally figure it out, what are you going to do?" said Siegrain.

Erza felt her stomach punched. She sat there thinking about what Siegrain said.

Siegrain, in the other hand, silently walked outside and waved goodbye. Whatever he was saying didn't reach Erza's mind. She was deep in her own train of thought.

**O.O**

Erza couldn't concentrate.

Whatever Macao was talking got inside her left ear, and left through her right ear.

She kept on glancing to her left, founding Jellal who silently paid attention to Maco. Why did she sit so close to him? It made her heart beat so fast.

What Siegrain said at the student council office was true. What would she do?

Honestly, she never thought about it. It just that that little boy had been haunting her mind for so long, that she wanted to know who he is.

But, is that all? Or is what she was feeling back then was the same for now?

Erza sighed. Her train of thought was going nowhere. Luckily for her, the school bell rang. Everyone quickly packed their bag and went home.

Erza looked to her left and she found Jellal staring at her. "What's wrong?" asked Erza.

"You didn't seem well," asked Jellal in the exact same manner as his twin.

Erza inwardly cursed. Why were the twins so sensitive?

"It just that I… found a little problem. Yeah, a little problem," she said more to herself rather than Jellal.

Jellal wore this caring expression on his face. It's as if Jellal knew everything about Erza.

"You'll remember Erza. I know you will."

He took his bag and left. And Erza just couldn't hold it any longer.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

Class 10C was already empty. The two of them was the only one inside.

The two of them looked at each other.

The two of them knew that they have nowhere to run.

**O.O**


	13. The truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail in any form.

© Hiro Mashima

**The Truth**

Silent was an understatement.

What lingered in between the two of them were unspoken words.

So many that Erza wanted to say, and yet she couldn't.

So many that Jellal wanted to say, and yet he knew he should wait.

The two of them starred at each other in silent.

And yet, just looking at him made Erza feel warm. The exact same feelings she felt with the little boy in her past.

"I remember everything," said Erza, finally breaking the silent.

After that sentence, Jellal smiled. "I told you you could, didn't I?"

Erza didn't know what to say afterwards. 'I'm sorry?' or 'you appear in my dream?' or 'I used to love you?'

She decided to go with apologizing. "I'm sorry. For not realizing it sooner."

Jellal smiled, a sincere smile. It made Erza remembered that time when Jellal said,_ "But if it's for you, I'll smile."_

And it was official. She was a dumb idiot for not realizing it sooner. She should knew directly, that the only person that could made her face blushed so much, her hearts beat so fast, and her attitude to be so messy would only be that little boy. Would only be Jellal.

"It's okay Erza. It's not your fault, really," Jellal finally spoke. But Erza could definitely saw a piece of disappointment on his face.

"I'm sorry if I disappoint you," Erza quickly added. Somehow, she didn't want to see Jellal sad.

Jellal's black eyes starred deep into her eyes. And then he said, "It's not you forgetting me that hurts, Erza. You forget that you used to love me, that hurts the most."

Another wall of silent crept in. This time, Jellal turned around and left Erza.

This time, Erza had nothing to say.

**O.O**

Jellal couldn't take Erza out of his mind.

He didn't know what crazy force make him said such things to Erza earlier.

"_You forget that you used to love me"_

Yeah, right. Why would he say that? Erza must thought of him as freak now for singlehandedly concluded that she used to love her.

He was walking back to his apartment. He decided to walk home today, for some odd reason that he didn't know.

He suddenly remembered his own painting, the painting that hung on his bedroom wall. It was a painting of a child silhouette, a boy and a girl holding hands staring at the sunset. The memory was still vividly playing in his head, the memory of the good old days.

**O.O**

_Today, Jellal was playing with Erza again. Siegrain was playing with a couple of guys back at the orphanage and Jellal was using this moment to take Erza to the hill. _

_Up at the hill, they could see the sunset. That's why this spot was Jellal's favorite spot. _

_They were staring at the sunset in silent, until Jellal spotted a couple below the hill. They were holding hands and laughing together. _

_Jellal turned to saw Erza mesmerized by the beautiful sunset. The red color of the sunset was as beautiful as her red hair, he thought. _

_Erza murmured, "It's beautiful". Her brown eyes were wide in awe. Jellal, feeling accomplished and proud, smiled together with Erza. _

_He then gently held her hand. Erza seemed to be surprised since her face was blushing. But so did Jellal's, and he didn't really care any longer. All that he wanted was for time to stop. _

_They looked at each other and smiled. No words were spoken, but deep down both of them knew. They love each other. _

**O.O**

It was an old story. But somehow, he couldn't shake it off. Was it just his imagination? Maybe Erza never really felt the same way. But… it was so real. Even though he was just a little child, he definitely felt something.

He was so sure because even after all these years, Erza is all that he could think about.

Jellal's phone rang and the blue haired guy took his phone out. It was a text message from Siegrain, asking him to come to his room to help him out with homework. Jellal sighed, but then he remembered. He left his homework in class.

He ran back to school as fast as he could, because it was already really late. Once he got his homework, he ran out. But he stopped at the school gate as he spotted a girl with a scarlet hair.

Erza. Jellal wondered why wasn't she home yet. And when he went to the classroom, she wasn't there. It must be student council work, then.

He decided to use the back gate, but he hesitated. Something felt wrong about Erza. She seemed… wobbly.

Just as he thought of that, Erza fell. "Erza!" Jellal shouted. He ran as fast as he could towards her, and held her in his arms. She was unconscious.

She must be pushing herself too hard, Jellal thought. Jellal wiped a strand of red hair from her face. How dangerous was that if he wasn't there.

He took out his phone and called Siegrain. "Hey, you've been to Erza's place right? Can you help me out here?"

**O.O**

Jellal found himself standing in front of Erza's home.

He asked Siegrain to helped him out, but he decided to send the family driver and texted him the address instead. His brother must have known what's going on.

Jellal knocked the door, and an elderly man opened it. As soon as he saw Erza, his eyes widened.

"Erza!" said Rob. Jellal quickly bowed and explained what happened. Both of them took Erza to her bedroom and let her rest.

Rob looked at Erza with such a worried eyes that Jellal knew, without Erza saying anything, that he must have been a great parent.

Rob spotted how Jellal looked at his daughter. Affectionate was painted on his face.

Rob and Jellal walked outside, giving some space for Erza to sleep.

"Thankyou boy, I know Erza haven't been sleeping lately, so she must be really tired. Thank you for taking her home," said Rob with a little bow.

Jellal quickly waved his arms and asked Rob to stood up again. "It's okay sir, I was just there coincidentally."

Rob nodded his head, "anyway boy, what's your name?"

Jellal replied, "Jellal, sir."

Rob observed Jellal from head to toe. He looked like a decent guy. But Rob knew that Jellal was more than just a friend.

"What's your relationship with my daughter?" asked Rob blatantly.

Jellal was about to say something, but he stopped. He thought about it for a while. Then he looked at Rob in the eyes and firmly said,

"I am in love with your daughter, sir."

Maybe it was a little bit out of context of the question, but Jellal didn't care.

"I have been in love with your daughter ever since we were 10, sir. That's my relationship with your daughter."

Maybe it's not the best thing to say to someone's parent. But Jellal didn't care. He somehow found the need to say it.

Rob burst out to laughter after that. "Ah youth. I remember when I was young too," he said, drowning to his own memories.

He patted Jellal's back, a gesture of approval. He continued, "Come now Jellal, let's have a tea."

Jellal looked at Rob with wide eyes. Jellal smiled and then he followed him.

For Jellal, today turned out not being so bad after all.

**O.O**


	14. The Time

Hey guys!

Yeah yeah I know I took forever to upload this, put all the blame on me please. It turned out that I slipped out of schedule and this chapter took a pretty long time to write, so I'm sorry :(

So anyway, enjoy the chapter! Warning you though, it's almost the end of the journey. Embrace yourself for the finish!

And of course thank you for everyone who read, review, follow, favorite, yadah yadah the story. You guys rocks!

Disclaimer: I didn't own Fairy Tail or any part of it.

© Hiro Mashima

**The Time**

Weeks after the previous incident, everything seems to be turning to normal. No one knew what happened, so nobody said anything. But there were a couple of changes of course, mostly to the relationship between Jellal and Erza.

It looked like they were getting a lot better with each other. They became pretty close in class, and they like to talk with each other. Even Natsu noticed something was happening between them.

But then again, something also felt off. They became closer and further apart with each other at the same time, if that was possible. It was like there was this thick invisible wall between them. Although it might look like everything was spoken, there were actually a lot of unspoken words.

The bell to marked the end of school day had just ringed. Erza packed her books. She quickly walked outside.

"Erza," called someone.

Erza turned around to found Jellal staring at her. "Meeting?" he asked. Erza smiled weakly and nodded. She knew Jellal didn't need her answer, he knew her so well. You know what, maybe sometimes even more than she knew herself.

"Good luck, I know the festival is going to be amazing," said Jellal again. It was just something that people said out of formality, but Jellal somehow looked really sincere. He smiled sincerely too, which was a progress for someone who rarely smile before.

Erza smiled back and walked outside. She hoped Jellal didn't see her gestures as something rude, it just that she couldn't stand the sight of his smile. The smile that always made her heart warm, and even warmer when she remembered the reasons why he smiled.

"_But if it's for you, I'll smile."_

Erza's face blushed. She shook her head and try to think straight again.

What happened before all this that made her _this_ close to Jellal now?

Ah she remembered; Jellal was her first love. Or _is_ her first love? She's not that sure.

Erza didn't realize that in the progress of all of this, she became a very confusing woman. Since when did she become this timid, weak, and limb woman? She used to be strong, smart, everyone looked up to her, and there were nothing that could make her scared. Now? She was scared of everything.

She was even scared of her own feelings.

At one end, she wasn't sure of what she's feeling. But then, she was scared as she was hanging Jellal at the same time. Well, it's not like Jellal confessed anything or said anything. But she knew his feelings, so it's just the same, right?

Or maybe Jellal wasn't feeling that way anymore? Maybe Jellal didn't like him at all, maybe Leonora was just bluffing. Maybe she was just hoping too much.

And that thought startled Erza. Was she hoping? Well, there was this side of her that felt dead a little on the thought that Jellal didn't like her. So was she expecting him to like her?

That thought kept Erza so occupied that she didn't realize someone was approaching her. A man tiptoed and teasingly said, "Erza, you are red"

Erza and her amazingly fast reflex made her turn her attention directly to the man with a stare of dagger. And it made the man where the stare fell to shivered. "Aiya Erza… I was just kidding," laughed Loke.

Erza focused her sight on him, managed to deliver a scary message without really saying anything. But then Loke kept on trying, "but you know Erza… you are really red. Never seen you like that before. Is there any guy that you fell for or something?"

Loke was just joking but Erza's reaction wasn't. Her face became as red as her hair.

Loke's eyes turned really wide looking at his friend's reaction. He dropped his jaw and he looked really excited.

"Erza! So you finally find a guy suitable enough for you," he said, half of his brain in disbelief. "Too bad it wasn't me, I always thought a beautiful lady like you would end up with a handsome man like me," he jokingly added.

Erza scoffed at her friend's reaction. No matter how bad a playboy Loke is, she just couldn't hate him. "Please Loke, just go and take care those girlfriends of yours," said the redhead. Loke laughed, he looked so happy everyone could believe it if he said he just won the one million jewel lottery.

Erza walked into the student council room, ready for meeting. She took a quick look at Loke for the last time, founding him giggling like crazy. "What?" she asked rudely. Loke, with full enthusiasm, replied, "it just that, my little Erza is now grown up. She had blossom… OUCH!"

After tasting a piece of Erza's punch, Loke limply walked away. Erza sighed, watching him walked away. Now, she had other things to be worried about.

She should forget about Jellal and focused on the school festival.

**O.O**

The day of the school festival was here, and Erza was super busy. Not only the head of the student council, she also supervised her class performance for the same time. Her class decided to do a café, where they used the good-looking boys to target woman.

Everyone was in his uniform, fully ready for battle. It would be really nice if the girls also join, but since Erza was not joining their class, they would lose a lot of customers. That's why now they used boys.

Levy designed the uniform, a simple butler uniform. They wore a white shirt with a black vest and red bow tie. The pants were black, the same colour as their shoes. Each of them held a napkin and a menu book, and all of them looked uncomfortable.

"Come on guys! Smile!" said Levy enthusiastically. Natsu roughly fixed his pants that kept on going down. Gray looked like he's going to strip at any moment. Loke was too busy flirting. And the other boys looked confused.

Except for Jellal. The only problem is, Jellal was becoming _too _handsome. It's as if he's shining. At least it was like that for Erza.

But then, the other girls who were lined up outside the café seem to have the same thought. They were all so excited. Erza sighed; she knew she couldn't open the café unless everyone was prepared. The girls were all ready at the kitchen, now she just needed to throw some motivation for the boys.

Natsu was just in a middle of an argument with Gray when Erza slammed the table. Hard. She had this fiery looked on her eyes. "If I see you two fight again," she then hit her fist to her palm. All of the boys gulped. "Aye sir!" said Natsu out of reflex.

"Listen boys," it's not like they wouldn't listen, but anyway, Erza continued, "We need to work. Now. But we can't work. Unless you guys all are ready. Everybody understand what they need to do?"

Everyone nodded in perfect unison. "Good. Now get out there and serve some customers!" yelled Erza while she pointed her finger to the door.

Magically, everybody moved and served well. Erza nodded, feeling very satisfied. Lucy walked closer to her and she laughed weakly. "They all listen so well to you Erza," said the blonde in amusement. Erza smiled sweetly to her, "Lucy I got to go, make sure that everyone works or they will be dealing with me."

Lucy laughed halfheartedly and waved. She felt sorry for the boys. The redhead walked outside and quickly looked around. It looked like all the committee worked well. Then, she felt someone was grabbing her hand.

Her super fast lightning reflex made her turned around and held that hand tight. But instead of a pervert, she saw Jellal. "Erza, do you have a minute?" asked him.

Erza looked at Jellal's hand that was grabbing her arms tight and shook her head. "Jellal, I need to work. If there's anything you wanted to say, say to me after all of this." Erza turned around and quickly took off.

Jellal sighed. He had built up all the courage he had to just ask Erza, but the timing was never right. He hoped that the time would come.

**O.O**

It turned out that the time never come after all.

Erza was really busy. She needed to patrol the classes, and then prepared the stage for the talent show, and then checked the bazaar, and then looked after the games, and then check the food, etc. There was just so many things she needed to do that she didn't even has a proper time to rest.

Finally, after the talent show was over, she could sit down and take a breather. Her mind flew to the time when she took down Jellal's offered. She wondered what Jellal was going to say.

But she knew that she still had unfinished business with Jellal. She inwardly promised that after all of this she would find him and talk to him. Meanwhile, maybe it was a good idea for her to tried and resettled her mind and feeling.

She sat down at the student council office and packed a couple of things. All other members were still busy cleaning up the stages that the office was left just like that. She was leaning down to took some papers went the door burst open.

The first thought that appeared in her mind when she turned around to saw was, "_Jellal?" _

Siegrain walked in and closed the door. Erza's shoulder went down when disappointment washed over her. The blue haired man walked closer to Erza and smiled, "not so happy to see me?"

Erza blushed and turned away, "no… I'm sorry, that was rude."

Siegrain laughed, "It's alright." He inspected the student council office and smiled, "I remember seeing you in front of this room back then. When we were not friends."

Erza turned to look at him, "when you were a jerk," corrected her. They both laughed. Siegrain walked his hand over the office black table, his eye looking distant.

"I always wonder, you know, how if I was the one who is in the same class with you. Will everything be the same?" said Siegrain. His eyes were warm, his mean look escaping his face.

Erza sighed. She wanted to say something but Siegrain raised his hand. "Come on Erza, don't be so melancholic now, alright?" he laughed. He walked outside to the door before turning back to Erza, "just don't let him slip away again, okay? For me."

The redhead looked at Siegrain with a loving smile. No doubt, Siegrain had become her best friend, one that she could always count on. She knew that no matter what happen, they would be the best of friend.

"Thank you, Siegrain. For everything," she finally said.

Siegrain just raised his right hand and closed the door behind him, leaving Erza alone.

And it's funny how human brain works. Listening to what Siegrain's said earlier made Erza remembered the first time she met Jellal. How Jellal looked at her and how he sat down next to her. And what he said as well.

_'I see… it's the color of your hair, right?'_ uttered Jellal that time.

_The color of my hair…_

It had always intrigued Erza, what Jellal said that day. But now Erza remembered why.

**O.O**

Jellal was walking outside class 10C when it was already sunset.

He finished cleaning up with the rest of the class and everyone went home already.

He, instead, decided to stay and wait for someone. Who else but Erza.

But looking at how busy the student councils were, he didn't think he would have the time. He sighed and stretched. The day had been pretty hectic for him, considering how vicious high school girls are.

Even though all that Jellal had ever wanted was just some time alone with Erza. He decided that after weeks of being friendly and nice with each other, he would need to end this once and for all. He needed to tell her.

Jellal walked to the stair, decided to go home. Erza was probably too tired to absorb anything he got to say anyway. As he walked closer to the stairs he heard the sound of a footstep coming closer. Looks like someone was running up the staircase. Jellal was about to see who that was when a familiar shade of red hair appeared. The girl ran upstairs and looked at him. In fact, she seemed to be having no intention to stop at all.

"Erz…" was the word that Jellal didn't finish saying, since Erza bumped into his chest.

Jellal, out of reflex, held Erza's body with both of his arm. Erza's arms were both resting on his chest and she looked up.

Their faces were so close, only inches apart. And yet Erza didn't seem to care. She looked at Jellal with a look that said that she got something very important to say.

In that position, it looked like they were embracing each other. But both of them didn't seem to care. At least, this way, they got the time they needed.


	15. Conclusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail in any mean or way possible.

© Hiro Mashima

**Conclusion**

It was one of those moments when you know what's going to happen; yet you are still wondering whether it's real or not.

Jellal was thinking about the same thing when he saw Erza in his arms. Erza looked at him with such intensity that there was no possible way he could resist such strong driving force.

"I know now!" Erza suddenly said. "The color of my hair. You mentioned it when we first met."

Her eyes were wide in enthusiasm, it's as if she just found a missing puzzle piece that she had been looking for years. Jellal knew such look could only be painted on Erza's eyes when there were still innocence in her age. Like when they were still young. But somehow she found it again, those two sets of angelic eyes that had once make Jellal lie awake in the middle of the night, thinking about it.

"It's because of my name. Scarlet. You gave me that name, remember?" continued Erza.

_Of course I remember, _thought Jellal. But he's too stuck in the moment that there were no words coming out of his mouth. But his mind, on the other hand, drifted away to the moment when he first met Erza.

**O.O**

She was just a little girl. She had a funny hair, red in color. But Jellal thought that she was beautiful, that scarlet hair girl.

The scarlet hair girl rarely spoke anything. She sat on the corner all by herself. She didn't know where she came from and she didn't have any family. Jellal looked at her sadly, wondering why such a beautiful girl was sad all the time.

Jellal once asked his brother about it. But his brother only shrugged, he didn't seem to care. Jellal looked at the scarlet hair girl everyday, but he always saw her sad brown eyes. Pity, she had beautiful eyes.

So one day, Jellal approached her. She seemed surprise, but Jellal was determined to talk to her.

"What's your name?" asked the little boy. It was a simple question, but she seemed reluctant to answer. She answered with a small voice, "Erza…"

Jellal laughed, it was a relaxing laugh, "Erza. It's a beautiful name. How about your last name?" Erza looked down to her own feet, while her finger busy played with the corner of her T-shirt. "I don't have one…"

When Erza answered that, Jellal's eyes turned wide in surprise. He smiled, "That's the same for me. You don't have to be so sad."

It was a simple answer, answered by a 10-year-old boy. But that answer make Erza felt warm, as if a warm liquid was poured all over her.

"I know! Why don't we give you a last name?" said the blue hair boy again. Erza's eyes looked back at him with enthusiasm painted on it. The angel eyes, Jellal called them.

"Scarlet! Just like the color of your hair. That way, I'll never forget it," smiled Jellal.

_Scarlet, _muttered Erza to herself. She liked it. She nodded to Jellal, and for the first time since she arrived, she smiled. It was an innocent smile, with naiveté shining from her two brown eyes.

Soon, she talked more often, she smiled more often, and she laughed more often. That smile and that laugh kept Jellal awake in his bed every night. It even entered his dreams.

Jellal played with Erza everyday. Erza soon managed to talk with other kids as well. They all play together now, which made Jellal happy for Erza. But sort of sad because that mean he wasn't the only one playing with Erza anymore.

Even his brother now played with Erza. And Erza seemed to enjoy his company more than she enjoyed Jellal's. This thought made Jellal sad. That's why sometimes he stole Erza away from his brother, so that he will have something that he could remember. A memory where there were only two of them in it.

And then, just like how sudden Erza entered his life, she was suddenly gone. The fire came. He got adopted. He never saw Erza again.

And just like that too, Erza re-entered his life. Just when he thought that he had forgotten, that's where he had been wrong. He never forgets. Not even once.

**O.O**

"I knew something about that name! But at that time I hardly remember anything. But now I remember! I remember that it's you!" said Erza to dragged Jellal back from his memories.

Jellal was already drowning in his own pool of thought. With Erza so close to him saying all of that, it looked like he was going to wake up sometime soon and this will all be just a dream. But he didn't wake up. It's not a dream.

Jellal carefully slid his hands to Erza's red hair, tucking a strand of hair behind her right ear. Erza's face suddenly felt red with the sudden realization that she was holding him so tightly. But neither one of them can move after what has happened.

"Yeah! I know right! It was so cool"

And that single line of sentence was all that it took to broke the two of them apart. Two girls from the other class were walking across the corridor and didn't seem to be paying the two of them any attention. But still, the mood became awkward and all the bravery that Erza had vanished to thin air.

As crazy as it was, Erza felt for a moment that Jellal was going to kiss her. She couldn't bear that thought so she quickly shook it away.

Erza awkwardly turned right and waved to Jellal with her eyes facing the corridor. "An… anyway, that's all I want to say. Bye." She said.

And just like that, she walked away. Jellal stood there, dumbfounded, watching her took steps away from him. And in that instance Jellal knew, that he wouldn't be able to get Erza back forever once she walked away.

Jellal approached her and held her hand from behind. Erza, surprised, turned around to face him. And as his gaze fell on Erza's brown eyes, the words just naturally flowed out of his mouth.

"I love you Erza."

It was not what both of them expected. The words just flowed out of Jellal's mouth naturally. But that's love, it's unexepected.

"I have always loved you. I loved you before, and I still love you now. I always love you Erza, in a way more than you'll ever know."

Seeing how Erza seemed to be unable to move, Jellal continued, "Maybe you didn't know it, but I'm always looking for you. You are all that I could think about. All that I could think about is how much I... miss you. Then I realized it. I love you."

Jellal swallowed his breath and stopped. The two of them were frozen in time. Jellal opened his mouth again, getting ready to say something when Erza leaned closer to him.

And she kissed him.

"I love you too," said Erza. They both laugh, a relaxed laugh with a sense of relief. After all this time, they finally got to say what they really want to say.

A shade of sunset seeped in through the window, warming the entire corridor. It reflected the feeling in their heart. The feeling was like a warm blanket, wrapping their heart in joy. And just like that, they both knew that it was all over.

So they held hands and watched the sunset. Just like how it used to be. Just like how it was meant to be.

**O.O**

Hey guys!

So yeah as you can see, it's the final chapter of If There Are Two of Them. I feel sort of sad now that I need to finish this story, because I've grown attached to this, but it still need to end somewhere right? I hope I did justice with this story and with Erza, Jellal, Siegrain and all the characters and pairings I put in this story.

And most importantly! I hope you guys enjoy reading this story. Sorry for all grammar mistakes blablabla all stuffs, sorry if I said anything offensive and sorry if I update the chapter in irregular and annoyingly long time.

Thank you for your support, I wouldn't ask for any better reader than you guys ;) you guys gave me the support I need to keep on writing, especially when I felt so tired. Those are the moments where I remember all of you guys who read my story out there and I get hype again, so thank you! You guys are amazing! Thank you for those who read, review, follow, or even favorite this story. I wouldn't be here if it's not for you!

I have already plan a story to make after this, and apparently it's going to be Lucy-centric and it's going to be another AU. But don't worry since I'm such a huge Jerza fans I will still input a Jerza arc in the story (for all Jerza fans out there!)

So, thank you thank you thank you. That's all that I could say to you guys, thank you thank you so much! I love you guys! You guys are the best!

See you in my next story! ;)

Oh yeah btw, expect epilogue next week. (So I guess this chapter is not really the end huh? O.o well that's anti-climax… oh well whatever)


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A blue haired man walked slowly in front of Fairy Tail Academy's building. He smiled at it and walked in. He saw a couple of students laughing and playing in the garden so he approached them.

It was a dark blue haired girl; she had a long hair and a really innocent look painted on her expression. The other one was a girl with red-pinkish hair, tied up in two pigtails. They were laughing at a joke told by a little boy, no older than the age of 15. The boy had a large eyes and short dark hair.

The blue haired man grinned and leaned down, "Hey guys. Do you see Miss Erza around?" The three children were shocked to found a handsome young man asking them question. They all shook their head in unison, as if afraid the man might do something dangerous.

The man nodded and said his thanks, and then he took off. He casually walked into the Fair Tail Academy building, looking around curiously in the process. He strolled inside the building, watching the curious look of Fairy Tail Academy's students.

He stopped in front of an office labeled "PRINCIPAL OFFICE" and knocked the door. As he was about to do so, he stopped his hand in mid air. He looked to the large window on his left, a newly added decorations since he was last here, and found the scarlet haired woman he was looking for. But as he looked to her right, he found a man holding her hand.

Siegrain sighed and laughed to himself. He shook his head in disbelief, not believing in what he was going to do. He turned away and walked back to the exit. He knew that whatever he was doing, it wouldn't change the fact that Erza belong to his brother.

His heart ached no matter how many times he thought of it. The thought of losing Erza to his own brother was just… unbearable. But it had been years, and he did survived (mostly because of the thought that he would find someone, someday, and that he would move on). But that still didn't happen, he still couldn't move on.

He looked out the window and found the two of them smiling to each other. His heart felt happy and sad at the same time. Happy because they both found their happiness, sad because he still hadn't found his.

He walked down the stairs and continued moving on. He smiled and sincerely wished the best for both of them. _Maybe_, he thought to himself, _maybe it's time to stop looking back. _

**O.O**

Erza was writing something in her office when she heard a knock. She leisurely said yes and the door opened. She kept on writing until she realized who was standing in front of her.

Erza looked up and smiled. Jellal.

"Thank you for ignoring me," said him with a smile on his face.

Erza returned that smile with an apologetic smile, "Sorry, got a lot of paperwork to finish."

Jellal laughed, "It's alright." He looked outside the window and said, "Hey, why don't we take a walk? To clear your mind." Erza considered this idea and then nodded. She closed her book and followed Jellal outside.

Erza stopped in front of her office and looked at it for the hundreds of time. "PRINCIPAL OFFICE" was what it said. She smiled and remembered again her decision for taking over Principal Makarov's job. She was always fond of the job, but she never thought she would get the opportunity to be one.

"Hey, are you coming?" asked Jellal again. "Ah yeah," said Erza while she turned around, her red hair reflecting the evening sun.

It was after school, and the school was packed with students. Everyone was hurrying to leave school or to do club activities. Most of them though, looked at Erza and Jellal with huge enthusiasm. Of course they've heard the rumor saying that their principal has a handsome and rich boyfriend. But now, they believed that rumor.

Jellal looked to Erza, "You sure have a lot of things to do around here, with all of the students busy poking your personal life."

"Sort of," Erza laughed, "but I kind of get used to it." The two of them continued walking until they reached the garden. Erza had made sure that all of the flowers and plants in the garden were kept beautifully. And now she had her reward.

She smiled proudly at those flowers, not realizing the smiling Jellal beside him. Jellal slowly took a hold of Erza's hand, gaining Erza's attention. Her heart suddenly beat faster, no matter how long he had been holding her hands all this time.

"I was thinking," started Jellal. "Maybe, just maybe. We could… settled down," he finished. Jellal looked at the flowers as he was talking, but Erza knew he was serious.

"What do you mean?" asked Erza to clarified things. Jellal gulped and glanced at Erza, "I… wanted you to know that I have my own dream. I wanted to build the company to be even better, to be the best. But at the same time, I also thought of you. There is no one else I'd rather be with right now, or any other time, but you."

His dark eyes fell on Erza's face, with every inches of his face showing determination. "I love you Erza. Will you marry me?" asked Jellal.

Erza's mouth opened up and down, not able to speak. She stared at Jellal with incredulity, unable to put the pieces together.

Jellal took out a box from his pocket and opened it in front of her. Inside, there was a ring, a silver ring framed with diamonds. _Must be expensive, _thought Erza. Jellal cleared his throat and said again, "So, silent means yes?"

Erza was thrown back from her astonishment and stuttered, "Oh oh yeah yeah. I mean! No! No! I mean, yes. Yes. Yes. I think I want to marry you."

Jellal laughed, a relaxing laugh. Suddenly, all of Erza's burdens and doubts were taken away. She instantly remembered the reason why she loved him.

Jellal kneeled in front of her and said, "Let's do this properly. Erza, will you marry me?"

Erza smiled and said, "Yes, of course I will."

Jellal slipped the ring to her left ring finger. The two of them looked at each other and smile. Suddenly, a huge uproar was heard from inside the school.

"WOOWW MS. ERZA IS GETTING MARRIED!" shouted some students. The two of them turned around and stared in disbelief as Fairy Tail Academy's students began to fill the garden, shouting their wishes to Erza.

"Congratulations, miss!"

"Please don't forget to invite us!"

"Your boyfriend is so handsome!"

"Maybe she won't be so strict after this."

Erza wondered how could the students found them, they _were_ standing in the back garden, far away from the crowd. Until she spotted a face of a man in blue hair, walking passed the other students to the exit.

He spotted Erza and grinned, while giving his thumbs up as well. Siegrain then sauntered to Fairy Tail Academy's gate, definitely feeling satisfied.

Erza let out a crooked smile to the students, while inwardly cursing Siegrain. Jellal laughed and took Erza's hand, dragging her away from the students.

He apologetically said, "Sorry! But I have to do something with your beloved teacher." All of the students let out a disappointing sound while Jellal chuckled and dragged Erza away.

Erza could only laughed together with Jellal, despite her face being in the same color with her hair. She looked at Jellal with caring eyes, knowing that whatever the future brings, she would be fine.

Whatever happened, Jellal will always be there for her. And that will be enough.

**O.O**

So, there's the epilogue. It is set a couple of years after the conclusion chapter. As you guys can see, they have passed university and have work, so I guess they are going to 30s.

Anyway, I hope you guys love the ending! Thank you so much for the support, I (hope I) see you guys in my next story!

Cheers,

Peacefulliar


End file.
